The Second Movement
by Niu
Summary: Teve certeza de que, mesmo não sendo uma criança normal e não conseguindo fazer parte do ambiente a sua volta, Itachi havia conseguido outra coisa que o conectava com o mundo real: seu irmãozinho.
1. Ouverture

Bem, primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer às reviews para as outras fics que postei aqui no fandom... e queria pedir também, pra quem for postar review deslogada, pra por favor colocar o email na parte do nome... pq se colocar dentro da review em si, o site engole o email e eu nao consigo responder à review A___A

**Aviso:** Essa fic irá conter incesto entre irmãos. Se não goste, não leia.

_Beta: Cristal Samejima_

**The Second Movement**

* * *

_.Ouverture._

_

* * *

  
_

Seus pais haviam descoberto seu talento aos três anos de idade. Tinham lhe dado uma pequena flauta de plástico, um típico presente para crianças, e se surpreenderam ilimitadamente quando notaram que os sons que o filho produzia não eram os desconexos e desafinados, normais para uma criança daquela idade. Não... o menino conseguia tirar uma harmonia incomum do instrumento precário. Era realmente estranho, já que ele era tão calado e sério, uma criança inexpressiva até, apática, impassível. Ele quase não se conectava com nada ao seu redor, como se sequer se preocupasse em tomar conhecimento dos acontecimentos a seu entorno. Como se não se importasse; e, talvez, ele realmente não o fizesse.

Um ano mais tarde, quando seus pais decidiram colocá-lo na escola, não estavam preparados para receber a noticia da educadora. Tinham conhecimento de que o menino era inteligente, mas não sabiam da dimensão daquela inteligência; pelo menos, até quando a professora lhes disse que não seria indicado que ele permanecesse naquela classe. Não quando o garoto fazia contas de cabeça, conseguia escrever o próprio nome de forma legível em apenas uma semana de prática, muito menos quando ele sequer encostava nos brinquedos ou tentava se socializar com as outras crianças. Ele era especial... e não de uma forma pejorativa. Ele era inteligente demais para permanecer na pré-escola, aquilo apenas iria lhe atrasar e desestimular.

A principio, Mikoto havia ficado receosa em deixar seu filho conviver com crianças mais velhas tão cedo, mas a escola havia lhe assegurado de que nada daria errado, já que o menino conseguiria acompanhá-las sem qualquer problema. Indicaram-lhe também que o colocasse em aulas de música, já que era um dos poucos assuntos que parecia atiçar realmente o interesse da criança, que andava para todos os lados com a velha flauta de plástico firmemente presa em sua mão. Haviam lhe dito também que as outras crianças pareciam fascinadas com ele quando resolvia tocá-la e, apesar de permanecerem a uma certa distancia respeitosa do sério garoto, elas o admiravam muito, algo que era incomum dentre crianças da mesma idade. Como se a turma tivesse consciência de que ele estava num nível superior ao delas e o tivessem como alguém mais velho, mais avançado.

Porém, nada parecia atingi-lo, tocá-lo; era como se ele estivesse se desprendendo cada vez mais do mundo real e se interiorizando na medida em que o tempo passava. Aquilo deixava Mikoto extremamente preocupada, mesmo que os diversos médicos houvessem lhe afirmado que não havia nada de errado com seu filho, além de um QI extremamente elevado, e que era normal crianças tão inteligentes se sentirem afastadas do ambiente em que viviam. De alguma forma, ele não lhe parecia feliz e era aquilo o que mais lhe doía. Fugaku havia concordado em matricular o menino numa escola de música, apesar de não terem idéia de que instrumento o menino preferiria tocar. O instrutor, irmão de seu marido, o que era uma coincidência extremamente agradável, deixara claro que os apresentaria à criança e o deixaria explorar e escolher o que mais lhe agradasse, o que deixou os pais um pouco mais tranqüilos; era uma forma de distrair o garoto, que, apesar de sempre tão quieto, parecia entediado o tempo todo.

A surpresa maior veio pouco tempo depois, quando Mikoto viu-se grávida novamente. Discutira com o marido diversas maneiras de abordar o assunto com o filho e decidira esperar a criança voltar das aulas de música daquele dia para dar-lhe a notícia. Não sabia como ele reagiria e temia por isso, mas agradecia ao fato de seu filho ser tão calmo, já que isso pelo menos seria uma garantia de que ele não faria um escândalo ou coisa parecida.

Esperou Fugaku buscá-lo e levá-lo para casa, de forma relutante, já que o garoto parecia querer passar cada vez mais tempo na escola de música. Era como se aquelas três horas diárias não lhe bastassem. Preparou-lhe os biscoitos preferidos, algo que achava curioso; ele não gostava muito de comer, mas quando lhe ofereciam algo com açúcar, era como se seu apetite tivesse dobrado. Sorriu, nervosa, enquanto ouvia o carro estacionar na frente de sua casa. Não deveria estar tão ansiosa, mas não conseguia evitar... seu filho era tão imprevisível...

- Itachi, vá para sala. Sua mãe está esperando. – Ouviu o marido ordenar, respirando fundo ao ouvir os passos suaves do garoto em sua direção.

- Sente-se, querido. – Pediu, suavemente, vendo-o olhar para o prato de biscoitos e em seguida para si, erguendo uma sobrancelha num pedido mudo. Sorrindo, sinalizou para que ele se servisse, o que o menino obedeceu prontamente. – Bem, eu e seu pai temos uma notícia muito importante para dar a você.

- É? – Ele respondeu, desinteressando, enquanto mordiscava o doce.

- Sim. Você vai ter um irmãozinho. – Declarou, dando uma pausa para observar-lhe a reação, vendo o marido fazer o mesmo de seu ponto, encostado no batente da sala. Porém, quando nada aconteceu por vários segundos, Mikoto resolveu tentar instigar, já que aquela falta de interesse de Itachi a estava deixando ainda mais nervosa. – Não é maravilhoso, meu bem?

- Deve ser. – Ele voltou a responder, olhando para a mãe como se esperasse por uma autorização para deixar a sala, não parecendo sequer incomodado pela notícia que recebera.

- Como assim 'deve ser'? Você não está feliz ou chateado? Afinal, é outra criança para dividir as coisas com você. – Tentou novamente, começando a sentir um estranho bolo se acumular em sua garganta.

- Eu não me importo.

Mesmo que tentasse engolir as lágrimas que se formaram em seus olhos, elas verteram sem sua permissão. Percebeu que seu filho arregalara os dele levemente em surpresa por sua reação, voltando em seguida para sua habitual expressão apática, apesar do leve toque de melancolia que podia ver naqueles olhos, tão negros quanto os seus. Quis abraçá-lo, pedir para que ele lhe dissesse, lhe desse qualquer indicação de que se _importava_, de que era uma parte efetiva daquela família... de que ele estava vivo por dentro. Mas não o fez.

- Desculpe. – Ele pediu, fazendo uma leve reverência e se retirando da sala. Porém, mesmo que sua voz houvesse soado totalmente inexpressiva, Mikoto pode perceber uma pequena nota de pesar, como se ele estivesse triste por tê-la decepcionado. Ou poderia ser apenas algo de sua imaginação.

Percebeu que o prato de biscoitos permaneceu na mesa da sala, ainda praticamente cheio, e teve o ímpeto de levá-lo ao quarto do filho. Porém, quando os braços de seu marido a envolveram firmemente, tentando acalentá-la de alguma forma, não conseguiu evitar que os soluços deixassem seus lábios, assim como as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. O que havia de errado com seu Itachi? Por que seu filho era tão sozinho, tão distante... tão _infeliz_?

-

Segurava o bebê em seus braços, sorrindo ternamente enquanto o observava dormir. Fugaku prometera levar Itachi ao hospital para que ele pudesse conhecer o novo irmãozinho e, quem sabe, sentir algo que fosse pela criança que agora faria parte de sua vida também. Não via o filho mais velho há três dias e não podia negar que estava com saudades... mesmo distante, seu menininho ainda era uma parte de si e não conseguia se desapegar dele como ele parecia desapegado de si.

Depois de uma leve batida na porta, seu marido entrou com o filho mais velho, que, como sempre, exibia uma expressão de intenso tédio. Ele não fez qualquer menção em se aproximar da cama, fazendo-o apenas devido ao não tão suave empurrão que seu pai lhe dera naquela direção. Sorriu sem conseguir conter o orgulho pelo fato de, mesmo perdendo o equilíbrio, Itachi conseguir se manter aprumado e elegante, como se sequer houvesse recebido um impulso para que se movesse. Ele era realmente uma criança linda e graciosa... quase irreal.

- Venha aqui, meu amor. Vem ver seu irmãozinho. – Pediu, abaixando o pequeno embrulho em seus braços para deixá-lo no mesmo nível dos olhos do garoto mais velho.

Apesar de entediado, Itachi pareceu levemente curioso ao ver aquela criança rosada e frágil, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao notar que os olhos dele sequer tinham se aberto direito. E aquilo deixou Mikoto um pouco mais esperançosa; Itachi raramente esboçava alguma expressão, e só o fato de ele o fazer já era o suficiente para demonstrar que a atenção dele estava presa.

- Toque-o, vamos. Ele é só um nenenzinho, mas gosta de receber atenção. – Incentivou, vendo-o olhar em seus olhos, um pouco confuso, antes de seguir-lhe as instruções e, hesitantemente, levar a ponta dos dedos até o braço do irmão.

Mikoto observou atentamente enquanto seu filho mais velho deslizava os dedos, vagarosamente, pela pele do bebê, como se estivesse surpreso pela suavidade de sua textura. Viu-o contornar a mão firmemente fechada da criança, a curiosidade agora explícita em seus olhos ao perceber o quanto os ossos dele eram moles.

- O nome dele é Sasuke. – Mikoto declarou, sorrindo para o mais velho.

- Sasuke... – Ele repetiu, num sussurro, e a mulher quase riu quando o garoto se assustou ao ter seu dedo firmemente segurado pela mão sensível do bebê. Itachi se encontrava com os lábios entreabertos, numa expressão clara de surpresa, enquanto balançava o dedo suavemente para testar a força do irmão.

- Você pode ensiná-lo a tocar flauta quando ele for maiorzinho. – Sugeriu, vendo os olhos do filho se voltarem para si por poucos instantes, para novamente fitarem o bebê em seus braços, perdido em pensamentos.

- Oh.

Um pequeno sorriso - tão minúsculo que Mikoto teve que olhar para seu marido para que ele confirmasse que não havia sido algo de sua cabeça – adornou os lábios de Itachi ao ouvir o bebê suspirar e adormecer, seu dedo ainda firmemente preso por aquela mãozinha tão frágil e delicada. A forma relaxada e expressiva que o mais velho olhava para o irmão a fez ter certeza de que tudo ficaria bem; de que, mesmo não sendo uma criança normal e não conseguindo se fazer parte do ambiente a sua volta, Itachi havia conseguido outra coisa que o conectava com o mundo real. Reconhecia aquela expressão: o mais velho olhava para Sasuke da mesma forma que olhava para sua flauta de plástico, com a mesma curiosidade e afeição.

Apesar de surpresa por aquela conexão instantânea – o que era realmente estranho para Itachi, já que ele não lidava bem com pessoas num geral – não questionou, apenas aceitou o fato. Talvez, o fato de haver uma possibilidade de Sasuke compartilhar dos mesmos gostos, da mesma _essência _que ele, ou mesmo ser ensinado a tal, afetasse Itachi mais do que ela previra. Talvez, seu filho estivesse realmente tentando buscar no irmãozinho um semelhante, alguém para dividir seu mundo imaginário, irreal. E Mikoto esperava que assim fosse, e que seu pequeno Itachi conseguisse, finalmente, apagar aquela dolorosa, porém quase imperceptível melancolia de seus olhos.


	2. I: Allegro Affettuoso

**Aviso: **Como foi avisado no capitulo anterior, essa fic irá conter incesto entre irmãos.

_Beta: Cristal Samejima_

* * *

_Concerno n°1: _

_I - Allegro Affettuoso_

* * *

A alta risada infantil ressoava pela casa, trazendo consigo uma alegria incomum. Era impossível ser imune àquela gargalhada, simplesmente impossível; por mais que apenas um sorriso pequeno adornasse seus lábios após ouvi-la, aquilo era prova mais que suficiente do quanto não conseguia deixar de ser contagiado por tal gesto. Estava distante da fonte do riso, mas seus sensíveis ouvidos captavam o som sem qualquer problema, como se ele estivesse exatamente ao seu lado. Porém, sabia que não tardaria para que ele realmente se aproximasse... era como se o bebê não conseguisse ficar sem atormentá-lo nem por alguns minutos. E nunca admitiria em voz alta o quanto apreciava a aparente necessidade de seu irmãozinho de estar perto de si.

- Tashiii! – O grito agudo e desafinado se seguiu, enquanto passos pequenos podiam ser ouvidos em uma corrida desajeitada, fazendo com que o garoto mais velho se virasse na direção do barulho, atento para que nenhum acidente ocorresse com aquela criança atrapalhada. – Taashiiii!

- Sasuke. – Resmungou, sabendo que o irmão não pararia de gritar enquanto não o respondesse.

- Tashii... – Ele voltou a chamar, próximo o suficiente para estender os braços num pedido mudo por colo.

Respirando profundamente, Itachi atendeu-lhe o pedido, trazendo o bebê para próximo de seu corpo e vendo-lhe o imenso sorriso enquanto os pequenos braços se entrelaçavam em seu pescoço.

- Cuidado com meu cabelo. – O mais velho instruiu, tendo diversas experiências desagradáveis com Sasuke e seus cabelos compridos, sem qualquer vontade de repeti-las. – Se puxar, eu te solto.

- Bêloo! Bêlo Tashii! – O bebê balbuciou, não dando qualquer mostra de ter entendido seu recado, ou o ignorando de propósito, o que o deixou um pouco contrariado.

- É, cabelo do Itachi. Deixe-o em paz.

Sasuke sorriu largamente, olhando para o irmão de forma inocente e apoiando a testa em seu ombro. Respirando aliviado, o mais velho permitiu-se acariciar-lhe as costas com a ponta dos dedos, ouvindo-o suspirar satisfeito e abraçá-lo com mais força, o que fez com que um suave calor se concentrasse em seu peito. Gostava de tê-lo perto assim, quando ele estava calmo, e sentir aquele cheiro suave de bebê adentrar por suas narinas de forma prazerosa. Porém, antes que pudesse relaxar por completo, aquelas traiçoeiras mãozinhas se esgueiraram por seus finos cabelos negros, correndo os dedinhos úmidos por sua extensão de forma dolorosa, para em seguida segurá-los firmemente, enquanto Sasuke ria, balançando as mexas de cabelo alegremente.

- Sasuke... – Sibilou, querendo jogar a criança longe, mas tendo medo que ela carregasse seu cabelo junto. Maldito irmão mais novo! Maldito fosse por ser tão falso e dissimulado. Estava com tanta raiva daquele bebê maligno que se pôs a caminhar com passos firmes até a cozinha, a procura de sua mãe, com uma expressão de desgosto suave, porém, que demonstrava o quanto estava incomodado. – Tira ele de cima de mim. – Ordenou à mulher, sem dar a mínima para respeito ou semelhantes, desde que Sasuke soltasse seu cabelo imediatamente.

- Não fique bravo, querido... ele é só uma criança, não entende que está te machucando. – Sua mãe pediu, afável, enquanto tentava soltar as mãos de seu filho mais novo dos cabelos de Itachi com certa dificuldade.

- Meu cabelo não tem nada a ver com isso. – O menino voltou a sibilar, trincando os dentes devido à dor de sentir vários de seus fios serem arrancados enquanto sua mãe tentava afastar as mãos de Sasuke de si, que havia franzido o cenho em concentração para dificultar o trabalho da mulher, não tendo a menor intenção de soltar aqueles cabelos delicados.

- Sasuke, solte o cabelo do seu irmão. Se você não soltar, ele não vai mais brincar com você. Não pode, Itachi não gosta. – Ela repreendeu o mais novo suave, porém, firmemente, vendo-o olhar para si com os enormes olhos negros cheios de lágrimas por estar sendo contrariado. – Solte, anda. – A mulher repetiu, dando tapinhas suaves nas mãos do bebê, para fazê-lo entender o que havia de errado.

E quando Sasuke o fez, libertando seu irmão da dolorosa pegada que tinha em seus cabelos, Itachi o lançou um olhar aborrecido e deixou a cozinha em passos largos, ignorando o choro da criança que se seguiu por sua retirada. Não estava mais com paciência para lidar com o irmão, extremamente irritado por seus cabelos novamente terem sido alvo daquelas mãos assassinas. Teria que dar um jeito naquilo se ainda quisesse tê-los até o fim daquela fase de Sasuke...

- Taashiiii! – Ouvia-o gritar desesperadamente em meio ao choro, ignorando-o sem qualquer remorso. Ele havia traído sua confiança, então que lidasse com isso. – Taaashiii!

Continuando seu caminho até a sala, o mais velho dirigiu-se ao enorme piano que se encontrava em um dos cantos, seu presente de aniversário do ano anterior. Adorava-o, sem sombra de dúvidas, e ainda devia ao seu tio e professor de música por ter convencido seus pais a darem-no. Sentando-se diante do instrumento, ainda bloqueando os berros de Sasuke de seu sistema, abriu a tampa das teclas, correndo os dedos por estas antes de decidir o que tocar. Resolvendo então voltar a trabalhar em uma das músicas que estava aprendendo nas aulas, folheou o caderno de partituras, encontrando-a e a posicionando para que pudesse tocá-la sem precisar parar para passar as paginas a cada minuto, começou a introdução calmamente, ignorando seu aborrecimento.

Seu tio Madara era extremamente encantado com seu talento, por isso não hesitava em dar-lhe canções difíceis, que crianças de sua idade não teriam condições para sequer começar a tocar. Ele sabia que era capaz, tinha consciência do que podia fazer e queria explorar aquilo, queria fazer com que evoluísse cada vez mais em todos os instrumentos que podia tocar. Havia sido realmente uma sorte que seu tio também fosse músico e tivesse uma escola tão ampla e diversificada, onde podia trabalhar com tudo o que o interessasse sem ter qualquer problema. Madara havia proposto uma carga horária um pouco puxada, mas nada que não pudesse dar conta, o que era o suficiente para que trabalhasse bem os três instrumentos que havia escolhido para se dedicar: o piano, o violino e a flauta.

Ocasionalmente, seu tio diversificava as aulas, dando-lhe um violão ou o colocando num cravo ou órgão, o que o empolgava ainda mais em suas aulas. Compartilhavam da mesma paixão por música e por várias vezes faziam duetos, o que os deixava ainda mais próximos. Itachi realmente apreciava seu tio, sendo ele uma das poucas pessoas que se sentia conectado.

Sequer percebera que o choro que Sasuke havia parado, tão imerso que estava na música. Quando tocava, era como se simplesmente houvesse sido retirado da realidade em que vivia para uma totalmente paralela, onde mais nada ao seu redor existia, além do som que estava produzindo. Era a única coisa que escutava, a única coisa que se importava... seus dedos se moviam praticamente por conta própria, sem que precisasse se esforçar para que o som saísse como deveria. Havia alcançado a perfeição com tão pouca idade que, para muitos, ainda era inacreditável que conseguisse executar as músicas que tocava sem errar sequer uma nota. Seus olhos quase não mais corriam pela partitura, já tendo memorizado boa parte da canção, dispensando o auxilio que esta o daria. Havia sido novamente carregado para seu mundo interior e lá permaneceria até que a música acabasse, até que estivesse satisfeito por ter deixado aquela realidade entediante por tempo o suficiente. Só não esperava ser interrompido da maneira brusca como fora.

Não notara que sua mãe assistia-o tocar com Sasuke no colo e um enorme sorriso no rosto, apesar da vermelhidão e das marcas de lágrimas. Sua música era uma das poucas coisas que conseguiam acalmar aquele bebê agitado, por isso, ele o observava tocar com os olhos arregalados em concentração, como se estivesse tentando entender como seu querido 'Tashi' conseguia fazer sons tão bonitos daquela caixa enorme e estranha.

- Peça desculpas para ele, querido. – A criança ouviu a mãe sussurrar em seu ouvido, acariciando seus cabelos calmamente.

- 'Icupais? – Sasuke balbuciou, entendendo o que ela queria dizer, mesmo que não conseguisse pronunciar a palavra corretamente.

- Sim, vá lá daqui a pouco. Diga a ele que Sasuke é um bom menino e não vai mais puxar o cabelo dele.

- Saske bom minini! – O bebê repetiu, sorrindo e se desvencilhando dos braços da mãe sem que ela tivesse tempo de protestar ou instruí-lo a esperar que a música acabasse, já que ela sabia o quanto Itachi detestava ser interrompido. A única coisa que poderia fazer agora seria esperar para ver qual seria a reação de seu filho mais velho, atenta para consolar Sasuke após a cena, sem conseguir conter sua curiosidade para saber o que se desenrolaria.

Em sua distração, Itachi não notou a criança se aproximando, sorrindo alegremente; pelo menos, não até ter sua cintura envolvida por aqueles pequenos braços de forma apertada, fazendo-o se sobressaltar de tal forma que quase o tombara do banco. A música havia sido esquecida, enquanto, em seu susto, o mais velho tentava entender a situação. O que infernos havia acontecido? Virando os olhos na direção do pequeno ser que o abraçava, esboçou seu olhar mais mortal, tentando intimidá-lo e mostrar o quanto estava irritado por sua intromissão. Porém, quando viu a expressão de puro deleite da criança, esfregando o rosto no tecido de sua blusa, não conseguiu se manter ameaçador por muito tempo; Sasuke tinha o dom de quebrar seus intuitos, destruindo-os sem qualquer remorso. Era quase como se aquele bebê traiçoeiro fosse seu ponto fraco, apesar de não demonstrar isso sob hipótese alguma.

- O que você quer, otouto? – Resmungou, sério, vendo-o olhar para si de forma alarmada devido ao seu tom de voz.

- Icupais! Saske bom minini... – Ouviu-o dizer, com a expressão desolada, como se esperasse demonstrar o quanto sentia muito por seus atos, quase fazendo com que o mais velho o pegasse no colo e o abraçasse forte. Quase.

- Bom menino? Meninos bons não puxam cabelos. – Respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha para mostrar seu aborrecimento pela situação anterior.

- Bom minini! – A criança protestou, apertando ainda mais sua cintura com o cenho franzido. Achava realmente engraçado o fato de Sasuke detestar ser contrariado... tão novo, e já tão orgulhoso.

- Itachi, não provoque seu irmão. – Sua mãe pediu suavemente, resolvendo intervir antes que o mais novo começasse a chorar.

Era realmente uma pena que seu bebezinho fosse tão aficionado com os fios negros de seu irmão, caso o contrario, eles se dariam bem melhor... sem que Itachi tivesse receios, mesmo que fundados, de estar em contato com a criança de forma mais próxima.

Foi então que teve uma idéia. Retirando o elástico de seu próprio cabelo, Mikoto caminhou até os filhos, sorrindo ternamente para ambos e se colocando atrás de Itachi, penteando-lhe os cabelos longos com os dedos e prendendo-os com o elástico que antes usava, para que dessa forma Sasuke não pudesse alcançar-lhe os fios e separá-los em mexas como tanto gostava. Contente com o resultado, observou a expressão surpresa de Itachi, que tocou o rabo-de-cavalo frouxo, correndo a mão por sua extensão e entendendo imediatamente a idéia da mãe. Viu-o olhá-la em agradecimento, como se tivesse se livrado de um grande medo, e Mikoto quis rir com a vaidade de seu filho mais velho.

- Pronto, agora vocês não terão mais problemas. – Disse, alegremente, não conseguindo, dessa vez, conter o riso quando percebeu que Sasuke parecia inconformado com o suposto desaparecimento dos cabelos de Itachi. O bebê observava a cabeça do irmão, procurando avidamente pelo que considerava seu brinquedo pessoal, e piscando diversamente ao não encontrar os fios que costumavam a estar caídos nos ombros do mais velho.

Porém, antes que pudesse expor sua indignação através do choro, Itachi pensou rápido, pegando-o no colo para que pudesse distraí-lo, satisfeito pela inteligência de sua mãe em atar seus preciosos cabelos.

- Eu aceito suas desculpas. – Disso ao irmão mais novo, esperando que, dessa forma, ele não mais procurasse pelos fios e não encontrasse o rabo que os prendia, inventando maneiras de fazer outro estrago. – Desde que você realmente seja um bom menino.

- Saske bom minini! – O bebê repetiu, abraçando o irmão alegremente, como se houvesse esquecido de sua anterior indignação.

Apenas resmungando em resposta, o garoto mais velho suspirou, enquanto seu irmão se movia em seu colo de modo a encarar o piano. Viu-o olhar para o objeto com curiosidade e quase permitiu que um leve sorriso se adornasse em seus lábios; Sasuke nunca havia chegado tão perto do enorme instrumento musical. Resolvendo entretê-lo, Itachi manteve um dos braços firmemente em sua cintura, enquanto a outra mão, agora livre, pôs-se a apertar aleatoriamente as teclas do piano, aguçando o interesse da criança.

Porém, não esperava que Sasuke resolvesse tomar a iniciativa de produzir sons também, levando as mãozinhas delicadas até o piano e pressionando, firmemente, a mesma tecla por diversas vezes, fascinado pelo barulho que havia feito. Esperava que ele fosse se assustar ao apertar uma das teclas mais graves, em sua exploração curiosa, mas surpreendeu-se quando o mais novo pareceu tomar gosto exatamente por aquela parte do piano, guiando a outra mão em sua direção e golpeando o teclado com força, batendo todos os dedos ao mesmo tempo e gerando um som quase insuportável aos ouvidos sensíveis de Itachi.

A gargalhada animada do bebê voltou a inundar a casa, juntamente com o ruído alto do piano, enquanto Sasuke golpeava as teclas delicadas sem qualquer misericórdia. O mais novo parecia estar extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo pelo que fazia, sem demonstrar qualquer intenção de parar, para desespero de Itachi.

- Sasuke, chega. – Ordenou com a voz firme, tentando afastar o bebê de seu precioso piano, mas ganhando apenas um grito em protesto, enquanto o menor tentava manter as mãos presas às teclas.

- Que barulho insuportável é esse? – Seu pai entrou na sala, reclamando com o tom de voz imperioso e forte, fazendo Sasuke parar imediatamente. – Itachi, o que eu disse sobre deixar seu irmão perto de seus instrumentos? – O homem repreendeu, olhando feio para os dois filhos. Sasuke havia se encolhido no colo do irmão instintivamente, assustado pela voz alta do pai e por seu olhar severo, sentindo-se aliviado apenas quando percebeu a mãe entrar no aposento, com a expressão confusa.

- O que houve? – A mulher perguntou, tentando entender a situação.

- Você não ouviu a desgraça que seu filho mais novo estava tentando fazer com o piano? – Fugaku perguntou, com o cenho franzido, voltando a olhar para o pequeno nos braços de Itachi. – Não consigo entender como ele consegue ser tão desastrado.

- Ah, querido, ele é só um bebê! – Mikoto justificou, adiantando-se aos filhos e tomando Sasuke no colo, na intenção de acalentar a criança amedrontada. – Você o está assustando, fale mais baixo.

- Itachi não era assim. Ele deveria ser mais como o irmão.

- Fugaku, eles são irmãos, não clones. – A mulher defendeu os filhos, aborrecida por aquele tipo de comparação que o marido cismava em fazer. – É normal que sejam diferentes.

- Mas isso já chega a ser absurdo. Itachi é extremamente talentoso e tem bom porte, já Sasuke... – Ele tentou criticar, sendo interrompido imediatamente pelo filho mais velho.

- Como você e Madara? – O garoto questionou, sem qualquer expressão no rosto, mas Mikoto pode ver que seus olhos demonstravam, mesmo que levemente, parte de sua irritação. Sabia que o mais velho também não gostava das comparações, mas tinha pleno conhecimento de que ele havia atingido um lugar que não deveria ao fazer aquela pergunta. Porém, teve a impressão de que era exatamente o que Itachi havia planejado, numa forma quase... sádica de colocar o pai em seu lugar. E aquele pensamento a assustou, mesmo que não gostasse de admitir.

- O que você está insinuando, Itachi? – Fugaku respondeu, a ira se fazendo presente em cada parte de seu corpo. – Como ousa insinuar algo assim?!

- Eu não insinuei nada.

Entretanto, quando o homem aproximou-se de seu filho, na intenção de fazê-lo se retratar e puni-lo, a campainha tocou, como se de propósito, para interrompê-lo. Mikoto, ao perceber as intenções do marido, respirou fundo e olhou Itachi nos olhos, num pedido mudo para que nada mais dissesse.

- Itachi, querido, pode atender a porta? – Pediu, com o tom nervosamente suave, aliviada ao vê-lo assentir e levantar-se do banco para fazer o que lhe havia sido dito.

Ficou observando por algum tempo a expressão encolerizada do marido, percebendo a forma em que as intenções do filho mais velho haviam sido alcançadas. Era realmente intimidador o fato de que Itachi sabia atingir as pessoas de forma tão certeira, mesmo em sua pouca idade. Vê-lo discutindo com Fugaku era quase como ver um argumento entre dois adultos, e não entre um pai e uma criança de sete anos. A forma com que a cabeça de seu filho funcionava era realmente um mistério para si, mas não conseguia deixar de notar o quanto ele sabia manipular e usar as palavras, mesmo que escassas, para conseguir seus intentos sem qualquer dificuldade. Era como se, mesmo tão novo, Itachi já soubesse manipular a mente alheia ao seu bel prazer.

- Boa tarde, Madara. – Ouviu-o saudar à porta e prendeu a respiração, tentando ignorar o fato de que havia notado o tom levemente satisfeito na voz do filho ao constatar que quem os estava visitando, era exatamente a pessoa seu pai menos queria ver no momento.

- Boa, Itachi. Feliz em me ver? – O homem perguntou, bem humorado, e Mikoto percebeu que ele também havia notado a satisfação rara que Itachi expressara. – Posso entrar?

- Claro, seja bem-vindo! – A mulher resolveu intervir, aproximando-se do recém chegado e sorrindo polidamente em sua direção. Viu que Madara não viera sozinho, já que seus dois filhos, Shisui e Obito, adentraram a casa logo em seguida. – Como eles cresceram! – Observou, cumprimentando ambos os meninos com um beijo em suas testas.

- Verdade, não é? Acho que estou ficando velho. – Madara comentou, seu bom humor habitual sempre presente em suas palavras. – Mas e esse garotão, eihn? Da ultima vez que o vi, ele era um embrulhinho rosado! – Ele riu, olhando para Sasuke com a expressão divertida. – Você cresceu, moleque!

Mikoto, percebendo os olhos do filho mais novo correrem apreciativamente pelos longos cabelos do cunhado, tentou alertá-lo quando este estendeu os braços para pegar o sobrinho. Porém, o olhar divertido de Itachi em sua direção a fez hesitar tempo o suficiente para que o irmão de seu marido tomasse o bebê de seus braços, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Bêlooo! – Sasuke exclamou, animado após se aconchegar nos braços do tio, segurando mexas dos longos fios negros de Madara e balançando-as alegremente, feliz por ter encontrado outra fonte de diversão, já que os de Itachi haviam desaparecido de sua visão.

- Sasuke, solte o cabelo de seu tio! – Ralhou com o pequeno ao notar a expressão dolorida do cunhado, tentando livrar os fios das mãos pequenas e molhadas do filho. – O que eu te disse sobre puxar cabelos? Não pode!

Quando, finalmente, conseguiu fazê-lo soltar – depois de muitos gritos de protesto e choros manhosos –, Mikoto percebeu o olhar de Madara cruzar-se com o de Itachi, numa troca demorada, porém, significativa, e aquilo quase a fez ter esperanças de que seu filho havia encontrado alguém vagamente semelhante a si. Madara não possuía a inteligência extremamente avançada de Itachi, mas era considerado um gênio musical e conhecido por sua habilidade com as palavras.

- Você se divertiu, não é, pestinha? – O irmão de seu marido censurou o sobrinho mais velho, fazendo um pequeno e quase sombrio sorriso surgir no rosto do outro.

- Vingança é um prato que se serve frio. – Itachi replicou, de forma enigmática, fazendo Mikoto perguntar-se do que seu filho estaria se vingando em relação ao tio.

- Você é perverso. – Madara comentou, sorrindo ironicamente para o mais novo. – Mas então, onde está meu irmãozinho preferido? – Ele perguntou, buscando Fugaku com os olhos, e só então Mikoto percebeu que seu marido havia deixado o aposento sem que notassem. – Preciso conversar com vocês dois.

Franzindo o cenho diante do tom grave do cunhado, o que não lhe era comum, Mikoto colocou Sasuke no chão e pediu para que esperassem, saindo da sala na intenção de buscar Fugaku. Sabia que, se Madara tinha algo a dizer, com certeza se tratava de Itachi, e aquilo a deixou um pouco preocupada. Tinha conhecimento, também, de que seu marido ainda estava furioso pela resposta de Itachi, e que provavelmente não gostaria de conversar com o irmão no momento, mas a situação pedia sua presença e esperava que Fugaku deixasse seu ressentimento de lado.

Conhecia a história dos dois irmãos, da forma com que Madara se sobressaia em absolutamente tudo, deixando seu irmão mais novo em sua sombra. Entendia a exasperação de Fugaku com relação a Sasuke, não querendo que o filho passasse pelo menos, mas ele parecia não notar o fato de que Itachi não era nada como Madara e Sasuke também não parecia com o próprio pai. Era como se, tentando evitar que o passado se repetisse, Fugaku apenas entrara num ciclo vicioso, repetindo o mesmo erro em que fora submetido.

Suspirando, Mikoto seguiu para o quarto, onde sabia que iria encontrá-lo, esperando que não tivesse que ralhar tanto para tirá-lo de lá.

-

- Você está com cara de quem aprontou, Itachi. – Madara disse, após observar o sobrinho atentamente. Conhecia-o bem e sabia lê-lo como ninguém, portanto, sabia que seu sobrinho havia feito algo que o deixara satisfeito consigo mesmo, mas que não havia sido necessariamente bom.

- É? – Foi a resposta evasiva que recebeu, fazendo-o rolar os olhos. Sabia que com a presença dos primos, Itachi nada diria, já que era uma criança extremamente reservada, mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir curioso quanto ao que se tratava.

- Está animado para o concerto, Itachi? – Shisui se pronunciou, aproximando-se do mais novo e sorrindo-lhe de forma amigável.

- Acho que sim.

- Como assim 'acha'? Isso é uma coisa extraordinária para um garoto da sua idade! Você deveria estar feliz, sabia?! – Obito interveio, indignado com a apatia do primo, fazendo Madara rir brevemente da veemência de seu filho.

- Algumas pessoas são modestas, moleque – Disse, divertido, bagunçando os cabelos do filho e notando que Itachi ainda não esboçara qualquer reação. Sabia que, na verdade, seu sobrinho estava radiante sobre a possibilidade de participar de um concerto, mas nunca demonstraria isso de forma explicita.

Percebeu que sua cunhada voltara para a sala, trazendo consigo um Fugaku extremamente irritado, e soube imediatamente que o que quer que Itachi havia feito, fora para atingir o pai. Teve ainda mais certeza quando, ao desviar os olhos para o menino, notou um pequeno – quase imperceptível – sorriso debochado no canto de seus lábios.

- Mas olha se não é meu irmãozinho ranzinza! – Exclamou de forma humorada, tentando dissipar o clima pesado que se fizera no aposento. – Não vai vir falar comigo não? Eu estava com saudades! – Debochou, aproximando-se do irmão e colocando uma mão em seu ombro de forma afetuosa.

- O que você quer, Madara? – Fugaku respondeu com um grunhido, livrando-se de seu toque e cruzando os braços sobre o peito para demonstrar sua impaciência. Madara então percebeu que não deveria se prolongar muito para chegar ao ponto, conhecendo perfeitamente bem os humores de seu irmão.

- Acho melhor nos sentarmos. – Falou, perdendo um pouco de seu ar jovial para mostrar a importância do assunto.

Viu Mikoto guiá-los até a sala de estar, como uma perfeita anfitriã, e ordenando para que uma das serviçais da casa trouxesse petiscos para serem servidos. Sabia que a mulher gostava de cuidar da própria casa e dos filhos, mas mantinha empregados para auxiliarem na em tal tarefa exaustiva.

Sentou-se em um dos sofás, percebendo Itachi sentar ao seu lado e Shisui próximo ao primo, enquanto Obito buscara uma das cadeiras um pouco mais afastadas. Quis sorrir ao notar que seu filho mais novo não perdera tempo em colocar-se ao lado de sua paixonite, afinal, sabia que os sentimentos de Shisui por Itachi já haviam transpassado os limites de admiração e companheirismo, mesmo que ele ainda não houvesse percebido. Era novo demais para se dar conta.

Mikoto havia pegado Sasuke no colo novamente antes de se sentar, olhando preocupadamente em sua direção, e soube então que Itachi não havia comentado com os pais sobre o concerto. Não estava surpreso pelo fato, mas um pouco aborrecido, já que teria que fazer todo o trabalho de explicar os detalhes e convencê-los, o que, com o humor atual de Fugaku, talvez não fosse tão fácil.

Suspirando, aceitou o copo de suco que a empregada, que havia adentrado o aposento silenciosamente, lhe oferecera, agradecendo com um leve aceno de cabeça. Bebericou, antes de pousar o copo na mesa de centro da sala, e resolveu quebrar o silêncio que se fazia no aposento.

- Bem, eu estou aqui para comunicar que Itachi foi convidado para se apresentar em um concerto de piano. Um dos meus contatos o viu tocar e ficou extremamente impressionado, ainda mais quando soube de sua idade. – Disse, atento para as expressões de seus ouvintes. Percebeu que Mikoto havia ficado surpresa e Fugaku franzira o cenho em concentração, esperando para que continuasse. – É uma oportunidade única. As pessoas querem ver crianças como Itachi se apresentarem e demonstrarem seu talento, quebrando o clichê de que música erudita é algo para gerações passadas. O abono pela apresentação vai ser bastante interessante, mas meu contato expôs algumas condições para fazer esse tipo de pagamento.

- Detalhes, Madara. O que vai acontecer exatamente nesse concerto, porque Itachi vai ser pago, e porque o interesse em apresentá-lo em público. – Seu irmão pediu, com a voz contida, deixando-o em duvida de como ele estava reagindo à noticia.

- Fugaku, seu filho tem um talento incrível que eu nunca vi algo que chegasse nem perto antes. E olha que eu trabalho nesse ramo há anos e nem na gravadora ou nos palcos eu presenciei esse tipo de coisa. Essa oportunidade vai ser algo essencial para a carreira dele... afinal, do que adianta fazer música se não tem quem a escute? É algo que todo músico ambiciona e eu sei que é o que ele quer. – Explicou, olhando para Itachi e vendo o menino assentir, concordando com suas palavras. Reservou-lhe um sorriso afetuoso, antes de voltar a mirar seu irmão nos olhos e continuar a falar. – O pagamento é algo necessário, já que alguém como Itachi jamais deve trabalhar de graça. Tenho certeza que as pessoas vão pagar caro para vê-lo tocar; isso é a valorização da arte dele. – Disse, percebendo que, pelo olhar de Mikoto, a mulher estava extasiada pela idéia de seu filho se apresentar em um lugar onde as pessoas poderiam apreciá-lo. – Porém, os termos propostos são que seja aberta uma poupança em nome dele para que esse dinheiro seja reservado para seu futuro. É comum que esse tipo de coisa seja determinado para crianças que recebam altas quantias em dinheiro.

- É algo justo. – A mulher declarou, olhando em seguida para o filho mais velho. – Itachi, é realmente isso que você quer?

- Sim. – O menino respondeu, firmemente, recebendo um enorme sorriso da mãe em retribuição.

- O que acha, querido? Eu penso que é uma boa idéia... Itachi realmente precisa sair do casulo. – Ela brincou, olhando para a expressão grave do marido e esperando por sua resposta.

- Quando vai ser e quando teremos que assinar o contrato? – Fugaku perguntou, recebendo um olhar aliviado de sua mulher e um sorriso satisfeito de Madara. Itachi não havia reagido, parecendo já saber que essa seria a resposta do pai, e aquilo fez seu tio erguer uma sobrancelha. O garoto era tão seguro de si que chegava a ser arrogante.

- O concerto é mês que vem, e o contrato eu trago amanhã junto com o dono da sala de concertos, para combinarmos o valor que ele está disposto a pagar ao Itachi, que tal? – Perguntou, percebendo o clima do ambiente tenso se dissolver rapidamente.

- Ótimo. Itachi, estou orgulhoso de você. Isso é o que eu espero de um filho meu. – Fugaku declarou, parecendo ter perdoado o filho por sua falta anterior e demonstrando sua apreciação pelo que o garoto havia conquistado com seu talento unicamente.

- Pomposo como sempre esse meu irmãozinho, não? – Madara ironizou, rindo para o irmão e vendo-o fechar a expressão novamente em desgosto.

Shisui, percebendo os adultos conversarem descontraidamente entre si, aproximou-se um pouco mais o primo, pousando uma mão em seu ombro e lhe sorrindo cordialmente.

- Você não está nem um pouco empolgado? Fala a verdade, essa sua expressão não me engana. – Disse, soando um pouco humorado, e fazendo um suave sorriso surgir nos lábios de Itachi. Sem que soubesse exatamente porque, aquela reação fez seu coração acelerar um pouco e um leve rubor ameaçar surgir em sua face, algo que suprimiu imediatamente enquanto esperava pela resposta de sua pergunta.

- Como seu pai disse, é uma oportunidade única. – O mais novo respondeu, percebendo então a proximidade do primo e se sobressaltando um pouco por isso.

Porém, nenhum dos dois havia percebido que Sasuke estava novamente no chão e presenciava a cena com seu infantil cenho franzido. Não estava gostando daquela cena, daquele garoto estranho tão próximo de seu irmão e, num instinto protetor e possessivo comum às crianças, correu em direção ao primo sem ser notado, desferindo-lhe um poderoso tapa com sua pequena mãozinha.

- Tashi! – O bebê disse, firmemente, olhando feio para Shisui e subindo no colo do irmão de forma a tentar impor distância entre ele e o primo.

- Sasuke! – Mikoto exclamou, mortificada pelas ações do filho. – Peça desculpas ao Shisui, agora!

Itachi, pego desprevenido, apenas segurou o irmão para que ele não caísse no chão devido a sua falta e equilíbrio. Sorriu ao ver a expressão invocada de Sasuke, percebendo-o se recusar a pedir desculpas por seus atos. Ouvia Madara rir ruidosamente e Obito caçoar de Shisui por ter apanhado de um bebê, achando a situação realmente cômica.

- Ele parece com você, Fugaku. Todo ciumento e agressivo! – Madara comentou, ganhando um olhar repreensivo do irmão.

- Otouto, bons meninos não batem nos outros. – Itachi falou ao irmão, na intenção de testá-lo para ver até onde demoraria para que o menino se desculpasse.

- Toutou bom minini... – Sasuke resmungou sua, aparentemente, frase preferida quando se referia a si mesmo, ganhando uma nova gargalhada de Madara.

- Talvez ele se pareça com você também. Não era eu quem colocava uma máscara laranja idiota e dizia que era um bom garoto. – Fugaku ironizou o irmão, e Itachi olhou curiosamente para o tio, sem saber sobre a tal máscara.

- Ele faz isso até hoje! – Obito exclamou, rindo. – Outro dia nós achamos a máscara de 'Tobi' e ele parecia uma criança feliz com aquela coisa feia!

- Não fale assim da minha máscara. Eu fiz muito sucesso com ela! – Madara se defendeu, divertido, percebendo os olhos de Itachi sobre si num questionamento mudo. – Eu a usava no palco, na época em que eu ainda tinha uma banda e uma vida agitada. Um dia te mostro os DVDs.

- Oh. – O garoto disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas quando Sasuke voltou a se mover em seu colo, fazendo-o se lembrar de seu intuito de induzi-lo a se desculpar, mesmo que não se importasse se o primo havia se aborrecido. Era uma urgência estranhamente... mórbida dentro de si, essa vontade de fazer com que as pessoas se submetessem às suas vontades, e não a entendia muito bem, apenas aceitava. – Otouto, peça desculpas ao Shisui. – Disse, firmemente, ganhando um olhar magoado do irmão. – Ande, peça desculpas. Diga 'desculpas, Shisui'.

Relutantemente, o bebê olhou para o primo, ainda com o cenho franzido, e o analisou um pouco. Voltou a observar a expressão séria do irmão e, sem vontade de aborrecê-lo, sua mente infantil gritando para que o agradasse, resolveu ceder, não querendo que seu amado 'Tashi' ficasse bravo e não quisesse mais brincar consigo.

- Icupais, Shishoui. – Resmungou a contra-gosto, seu rosto voltando a se iluminar ao perceber que seu irmão sorria para si. Abraçou-o, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro e ignorando a expressão surpresa de Shisui e os elogios de sua mãe.

Porém, Itachi, ao ouvir o irmão fazer o que lhe pedira, sentiu algo por dentro crescer, numa satisfação que era muito maior que o normal. Era como se aquelas palavras de Sasuke houvessem despertado alguma coisa em si, algo que o deixava extático e, ao mesmo tempo, satisfeito consigo mesmo. O fato do mais novo, que sabia ser uma criança orgulhosa, ter se submetido às suas vontades criara um estranho instinto protetor em seu ser, que o fazia querer resguardar o bebê em seu colo para que ele fizesse apenas o que ele, e somente ele, Itachi, pedisse.

E só viria a entender tais instintos e sentimentos muitos anos mais tarde, dentro das várias descobertas que faria sobre sua própria personalidade.


	3. II: Adagio Pesante

_Sem Betagem._

_Contém Hematolagnia [fetiche/fascinação por sangue] suave. Não leia se não gostar._

_**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que enviaram reviews!**_

* * *

_Concerno n°1:_

_II – Adagio Pesante_

* * *

Madara estava animado, podia perceber isso sem qualquer dificuldade. Havia trancado a porta da sala de vídeo da gravadora, para que não fossem interrompidos, enquanto um sorriso quase idiota se fazia presente em seu rosto. Um dos DVDs foi colocado no aparelho e ele voltou a se sentar ao seu lado, apertando o play no controle remoto e olhando nervosamente em sua direção antes do vídeo começar.

- Essa era a primeira formação. Eu tinha dezoito aí, da pra acreditar?! Era obrigado a usar a máscara para o meu pai não saber que era eu, mesmo com a banda estourando na mídia daquela época. – Ele contou, rindo brevemente, enquanto os créditos rolavam pela tela. – Nessa formação, eu era guitarrista. Não queria me expor, sabe. De qualquer forma, as pessoas pareciam amar a voz arrastada de Orochimaru.

Nada disse, resumindo-se a assentir e fitá-lo rapidamente, voltando os olhos para tela ao notar que a parte interessante estava para começar. Desde criança, tinha a vontade de ver o tio nos palcos, não conseguindo imaginar aquele homem quase estúpido como um astro da música. Sim, sabia que o talento dele era genial, mas tinha duvidas quanto à performance. Tinha uma leve impressão de que Madara havia se feito de idiota na frente do mundo inteiro, mas não podia confirmar antes de ver os vídeos.

Viu a banda se apresentar, começando com a entrada de um estranho homem que, apesar de jovem, exibia cabelos brancos e arrepiados. Ele saudou o publico com duas baquetas cruzadas e um enorme sorriso no rosto, se dirigindo para a bateria em seguida. Podia ver que o vídeo era antigo; a qualidade não era das melhores, apesar de não ser tão ruim assim.

- Jiraya. Um grande baterista, mas nunca vi pessoa mais pervertida! – Seu tio explicou, divertido, mas o saudosismo nítido em sua voz. – Aquele loiro bonito que está entrando agora é o Minato, o outro guitarrista. – Ele declarou, assim que o belo adolescente de cabelos claros, que Itachi não dava muito mais que dezesseis anos, se fez presente no palco.

Em seguida um homem de cabelos negros e pele extremamente pálida entrou no palco – Itachi ouviu seu tio lhe falar que aquele era o tal Orochimaru – seguido por outro jovem que o lembrava Madara, mas de uma forma estranha; o homem, de cabelos também longos e negros, era quase semelhante a _Sasuke_ e aquilo o assustou um pouco. Não era seu tio, disso tinha certeza, já que o idiota da máscara laranja entrou pouco depois, então, quem aquele adolescente poderia ser?

Virou-se para o tio, com o cenho franzido, e resolveu sanar sua duvida, curioso demais para mantê-la para si.

- Quem é aquele baixista? Ele parece com você. – Constatou, resolvendo jogar as cartas na mesa para que Madara não tentasse evadir sua pergunta.

Ele se virou em sua direção, com um sorriso entristecido no rosto, o que deixou Itachi ainda mais confuso. Ouviu-o suspirar alto e ergueu uma sobrancelha, querendo logo a explicação para que pudesse ver o vídeo que ainda tocava na tela de exibição.

- Izuna... É um assunto complicado, Itachi. Ele é meu irmão do meio, mas ninguém o reconhecia como tal. Izuna nasceu de um relacionamento adultero e incestuoso entre meu pai e uma prima próxima. – Ele explicou, com um ar sério e pesado, e Itachi teve que esconder o próprio choque. Jamais imaginava que poderia ter outro tio, nunca ouvira qualquer rumor sobre isso, e sua surpresa devia ter sido visível, pois Madara continuou a falar, como se tentasse fazê-lo compreender. – Na família, ele era considerado filho de algum desconhecido ao qual a prima do meu pai tinha dormido. Praticamente ninguém sabia da verdade. Eu descobri por acaso, então não comente com Fugaku. Você sabe como é a peça.

Percebeu que o tio tinha encerrado o assunto e mais nada disse, apesar das perguntas que ainda tinha. Poderia fazê-las mais tarde, quando ele estivesse desprevenido. Virou-se novamente para a tela, percebendo que metade do instrumental da introdução da música havia sido tocado. Parecia ser algo calmo, o que o aliviou um pouco, afinal, ao ver as estranhas e bizarras roupas de couro que todos os integrantes da banda usavam, Itachi imaginou que fosse algo um pouco mais pesado. Porém, quando o vocalista – que tinha realmente uma voz arrastada e que Itachi achou irritante – cantou os primeiros versos, a batida da musica virou drasticamente, ressoando com violência pelo aposento.

Com os olhos um pouco arregalados, Itachi podia ouvir cada instrumento separadamente, o peso da música quase machucando seus ouvidos sensíveis. Era nítida a perfeição da guitarra de seu tio, e era um som tão característico que mesmo que não soubesse que a pessoa que usava aquela máscara ridícula era Madara, o reconheceria pela forma com que tocava e o som que produzia. Era algo que simplesmente _gritava_ Madara.

Não conseguia negar a qualidade do som, que, mesmo antigo, era algo surpreendente. Os integrantes eram extremamente jovens, isso era claro, mas – tirando o vocalista, na opinião de Itachi – eram bastante talentosos.

No final da música, viu seu tio se aproximar do microfone de backvocal, e saudar o publico de forma estúpida, como Itachi já desconfiava. Um meio-sorriso quase afetuoso adornou o canto dos lábios do pré-adolescente, a única coisa que pode fazer para conter a gargalhada ao ouvir Madara gritar que 'Tobi estava ali para arrasar', e que 'Tobi era um bom garoto', a ultima frase logo o fazendo se lembrar de seu irmãozinho.

- Você sempre foi idiota, espero que Sasuke não seja igual. – Comentou, ouvindo o tio rir ruidosamente e pegar o controle, passando diversas músicas antes de pausar o vídeo.

- Essa formação que eu vou te mostrar agora foi a permanente. Eu já estava com vinte anos, já tinha dado um basta no meu pai e já tinha cabelo comprido! Logicamente, eu não usava mais a máscara, o que era uma pena. As garotas adoravam! – O homem contou, orgulhosamente, fazendo Itachi rolar os olhos. – Depois que Orochimaru saiu, eu fui para o vocal.

E o garoto agradeceu imensamente por aquele homem com voz de cobra ter saído da banda; não queria mais ouvir aquela voz desagradável. Porém, o fato de seu tio ter virado o vocalista da banda o deixou ainda mais curioso, e quase pediu para que o homem apertasse o play logo para que pudesse conferir aquilo. Deveria ser algo realmente impagável.

- Está preparado para ver o quanto eu era bonitão, Itachi? – Ele brincou, dando uma piscadela em sua direção e quase fazendo com que voltasse a rolar os olhos. – Idade não é algo legal, aprenda isso.

- Tá. Liga o vídeo. – Ordenou, recebendo um sorriso malicioso do mais velho e voltando os olhos para a tela.

Entretanto, quando seu tio o obedeceu, Itachi notou que a banda inteira já estava no palco. Seus olhos correram pelo homem que estava no microfone e a surpresa que o acometeu foi quase cômica. Madara, atualmente, era um homem bonito e elegante, com um ar quase rebelde e selvagem por seus longos cabelos repicados. Porém, o Madara que estava no palco não era nada menos que _deslumbrante_. O rosto jovem e delicado, composto por um nariz pequeno – assim como o seu próprio – e lábios cheios, adornado pelos fios negros colados à pele devido ao suor, era uma das coisas mais bonitas que Itachi já havia visto. A calça de couro, extremamente baixa e apertada, não deixava praticamente nada à imaginação e, pelo visto, Madara já havia perdido a camisa há tempos durante o show.

- Chocado é? – Seu tio caçoou, recebendo um olhar admirado seu e sorrindo ao perceber que corria os olhos por seu corpo, como se para checar que era realmente o mesmo homem. – Ah, o que foi? Eu ainda sou gostosão, nem vem! – O homem respondeu, fingindo-se de indignado.

- Não disse que não era. – Itachi retrucou, um pequeno sorriso irônico adornando seus lábios ao notar a expressão surpresa do homem por sua resposta. Porém, nada mais disse, voltando a prestar atenção no show quase avidamente. Mesmo que aquele não fosse seu tipo de música, não conseguia deixar de se envolver; eles eram bons, muito bons.

Notou um homem, também de cabelos negros e longos, porém, lisos e escorridos, aproximar-se de seu tio e dividir o microfone com ele de forma quase... intima. O jovem Madara passou um braço pelo ombro do desconhecido – que não estava na primeira formação da banda – e voltou a cantar, sorrindo largamente. Não perdeu a troca de olhares entre os dois, e pode ver com o canto dos olhos a expressão nostálgica e triste do tio.

- Quem é esse? – Perguntou, curioso.

- Hashirama. O que tomou meu lugar na guitarra. – Madara respondeu, a voz estranhamente controlada, e Itachi soube que aquele homem significava muito para o tio.

- Vocês eram próximos. – Constatou, testando o mais velho e esperando por alguma reação. Manipulá-lo era sempre um desafio para si, já que Madara era a epítome da manipulação, mas sempre que podia, tentava, principalmente quando queria respostas.

- E você é rápido demais para um moleque de treze anos. – Madara respondeu, confirmando suas suspeitas. Mas queria ouvi-lo dizer diretamente o quão próximos eles eram.

- Seu amante? – Questionou, sendo extremamente direto, e vendo o tio franzir o cenho gravemente antes de lhe dirigir a palavra.

- Como sabe?

- É óbvio. O jeito que você o olhou e o jeito que reagiu quando perguntei sobre ele. – O garoto constatou, com uma sobrancelha erguida arrogantemente. – O que aconteceu?

- Ele morreu. Overdose. – Foi a resposta breve que recebeu, e percebeu que o tio nunca havia superado aquela perda. Na verdade, o que via em sua expressão era algo bem próximo da culpa.

- Você estava envolvido. – Atestou, arriscando bastante naquele blefe, mas esperando ser confirmado ou negado. Seu tio sabia como jogava, então, se ele entrasse em seus esquemas, não seria sua culpa.

Entretanto, a única resposta que recebeu foi um olhar extremamente sério e pesado, que quase o fez franzir o cenho em incomodo. Madara o fitou por longos segundos, antes de voltar os olhos para a tela e respirar fundo.

- Me lembre de te levar em um lugar quando você for mais velho. – Ele comentou, ainda sério, e Itachi ficou confuso. – Eu sei do que você vai precisar daqui há uns anos.

- Do que está falando? – Questionou.

- Mais tarde, Itachi. Nós somos mais parecidos do que você imagina. É uma pena que você não queira ir para os palcos como eu fui. – Ele disse, o sorriso habitual novamente em seus lábios. – Você faria ainda mais sucesso que eu com essa sua carinha de boneca. – Ouviu-o caçoar e o olhou com desgosto, sem nada comentar sobre o que havia sido dito de sua aparência.

- Não tenho carisma e nem vontade. Essa não é a minha área. – Justificou, tentando prestar atenção no show e na expressão prazerosa do jovem Madara, que parecia se deleitar com o a reação do publico à musica.

- Infelizmente.

Madara observava o sobrinho atentamente pelo canto dos olhos, preocupado. Sim, eram parecidos, mas Itachi parecia ser muito pior do que um dia fora. E aquele pequeno desvio na personalidade do garoto o assustava um pouco, apesar de deixá-lo totalmente extasiado ao mesmo tempo. Pelo visto, não seria o tutor de Itachi apenas no meio musical, mas também em muitos outros.

E ainda se lembrou de ter pena de Shisui, seu filho mais novo. Não era conectado aos próprios filhos como era ao sobrinho, mas sabia que os sentimentos de Shisui haviam evoluído consideravelmente agora que estava na adolescência. Porém, com a personalidade de Itachi, o pobre garoto não teria uma chance sequer... a não ser que deixasse o orgulho de lado, o que duvidava arduamente. Shisui era um Uchiha, afinal.

-

Quando Itachi chegou em casa, deparou-se com o som de risadas. Reconheceu-as como pertencentes a Sasuke e sua mãe, e perguntou-se o que poderia estar divertindo tanto seu irmão mais novo. Não que Sasuke fosse uma criança fechada como ele, Itachi, um dia fora, mas uma sensação estranhamente incomoda apossava-se de si ao ouvir a criança se divertir sem que estivesse presente. Era algo que o irritava, aquela forma estranha com que era afetado... e sequer entendia o motivo. Por mais que tentasse lutar contra aquilo, sabia que Sasuke percebia sua leve falta de paciência para com ele quando o mais novo estava acompanhado de outras pessoas.

Era algo como uma possessividade estranha, que o deixava um tanto confuso; sua mente dizia que aquilo era anormal, errado, mas seu sentimentos teimavam em dominá-lo sem receios. Aquelas estranhas urgências tinham o dom de sobrepor seu lado racional sem qualquer resguardo, tirando seu tão poderoso controle de suas mãos.

Deixando seus pertences sobre o sofá da sala, caminhou vagarosamente até a cozinha, tentando não aparentar o que estava sentindo. Deparou-se com Sasuke com as mãos enterradas dentro de uma vasilha, retirado-as em seguida e fazendo uma pequena esfera com a massa ali contida. Nenhum dos dois ocupantes do aposento pareceram notar sua presença, de modo que pode observá-los por alguns instantes antes de ser visto.

Seu irmão aparentava estar realmente entretido, moldando desajeitadamente a massa enquanto sua mãe misturava cuidadosamente alguma coisa numa panela que estava no fogão. Pelo cheiro, Itachi sabia ser algum tipo de geléia, o que o agradou profundamente; juntando as peças daquela cena, entendeu que seu irmão estava fazendo biscoitos para si, já que o mesmo não gostava de doces.

Sorrindo imperceptivelmente em satisfação, entrou definitivamente na cozinha, fazendo-se notar pelos outros dois. Sua mãe sorriu ao lhe ver, cumprimentando-o de forma carinhosa, enquanto Sasuke deixava a bolinha de massa que fizera anteriormente repousar sobre uma bandeja.

- Nii-san! – O garoto exclamou, e Itachi logo o viu se aproximar e abraçá-lo pela cintura. – Você chegou cedo! Nós estávamos fazendo uma surpresa para você... – Ele disse, numa voz amuada, mas voltando a se animar quando sentiu a mão do mais velho em seus cabelos.

- Cuidado para não me sujar com essas suas mãos. Já foi uma surpresa ver você fazendo biscoitos, Otouto. – Itachi o repreendeu com a voz suave, deixando que uma expressão gentil adornasse seu rosto ao olhar para o menor.

- Mesmo, mesmo? Mamãe está fazendo a geléia pro recheio, vai ficar uma delicia, Nii-san! – Disse Sasuke, animado e confiante, enquanto observava as reações do mais velho.

- Eu imagino... termine de fazê-los, então.

- Você não quer ajudar? – O menino perguntou, como um pedido velado, sentindo-se meio decepcionado quando o irmão saiu de seu abraço e fez menção em deixar o aposento.

- Agora não, Sasuke. Preciso praticar. – Itachi justificou, intimamente satisfeito pela expressão desapontada no rosto do mais novo.

- Mas você acabou de chegar da aula de musica!

- Querido, não vai ser mais uma surpresa se seu irmão ajudar, não é mesmo? – Mikoto resolveu intervir, diplomaticamente, fazendo os olhos dos dois filhos virarem em sua direção.

- Verdade... – Sasuke concordou, voltando a se amuar um pouco ao olhar de volta para o irmão. – Mas você vai prová-los, não vai Nii-san?

Itachi parou, observando o mais novo por alguns segundos, antes de sorrir minimamente, porém, de forma carinhosa, em sua direção. Aquela forma com que Sasuke tentava sempre agradá-lo para manter sua atenção e afeto nele, fazia com que aquele já familiar calor percorresse seu peito agradavelmente. Queria poder dedicar todo seu tempo a ele, para que assim pudesse mante-lo sempre próximo de si. De certa forma, o que mais desejava era que Sasuke dedicasse todos os seus _pensamentos _e sentimentos em sua pessoa, mas sabia que aquilo era exigir demais; o mais novo era uma criança afetuosa que amava os pais. Era irritante vê-lo se esforçar tanto para agradar o pai, que sequer lhe dispensava mais de um olhar reprovador. Por vezes, Itachi atacava o pai de forma sutil e delicada, deixando o homem confuso e resguardado, numa forma de vingança pessoal por seu progenitor machucar o que ele, Itachi, tinha de mais precioso.

- Vou, Sasuke. – Afirmou, vendo o rosto o mais novo se iluminar num largo sorriso feliz. Saiu do aposento em seguida, ouvindo as exclamações de felicidade do menino, bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo por conseguir fazê-lo mais feliz que sua mãe conseguia.

Rumando direto para o quarto depois de pegar o material que deixara no sofá, Itachi sentou-se em sua cama, respirando pesadamente. Lembrava-se das palavras confusas de Madara, sobre terem muito mais em comum do que imaginava, e perguntava-se a que seu tio estava se referindo. Talvez fosse àquelas coisas estranhas que sentia, mas o que isso tinha a ver com o fato de ele querer levá-lo em algum lugar quando fosse mais velho? Sua mente, apesar de extremamente desenvolvida, não conseguia conectar os pontos e chegar à uma conclusão plausível quanto às palavras de Madara. Talvez... fosse algum lugar que ele costumava a ir e que achava que gostaria de conhecer?

Seus pensamentos tomaram um rumo um pouco menos inocente ao entrarem naquela linha. Sabia das preferências sexuais do tio, afinal, já testemunhara alguns fatos... indecentes ao chegar um pouco mais cedo em suas aulas diárias. Madara o explicara sobre sua atração por homens e sequer precisara pedir para que mantivesse aquilo em segredo; seu olhar lhe dissera o suficiente.

Mas ele não tinha evidencias concretas de que seu sobrinho tinha atração por homens... ou tinha? Não sabia dizer, já que não tinha idéia sobre sua sexualidade, sentindo-se um pouco atormentado por pensar naquele assunto. O que será que Madara havia visto em si que denunciava algo de tão semelhante com ele além da música? Estava curioso para saber, ao mesmo tempo em que temia descobrir... mas talvez, seu tio pudesse ajudá-lo nessa característica que possuíam em comum. Não queria admitir, mas certas vezes não conseguia entender o que se passava por sua cabeça, e desconfiava que Madara poderia.

Resolvendo esquecer aquele assunto por enquanto, Itachi abriu a caixa de seu violino, pegando as partituras novas e posicionando o instrumento de forma correta. Ao tocar o primeiro acorde, prestou atenção na fluidez da musica, cuidando para que cada som que produzisse saísse perfeito. Queria aperfeiçoá-la antes do final de semana, para o recital que Madara havia programado na escola de música. Iria surpreendê-lo, disso tinha certeza, já que ele não esperava que conseguisse tocar a musica em menos de um mês, mas tinha confiança em si mesmo. Bach era seu compositor preferido, e o estilo dele fluía livremente por suas mãos. Era como se as canções que ele havia composto, fossem feitas exatamente para si. E ainda convenceria Madara a colocar um cravo na escola. Queria poder experimentar as composições de Bach em seus instrumentos de origem.

Compenetrado, deixou-se vagar para seu habitual mundo interior, onde seus dedos e mãos se moviam por conta própria, e apenas sentia os sons adentrando seu corpo. Era um prazer indescritível, algo que simplesmente o tirava da realidade e o fazia se sentir _vivo_, deixando-o extasiado. Por varias vezes, estranhamente, seu corpo reagia à musica, durante algum período de concentração extrema. Era quase a mesma reação que tinha durante seus poucos sonhos eróticos. Seu membro se enrijecia, não por inteiro, mas quase isso. Era algo que não entendia completamente, pois não havia qualquer tipo de desejo de se tocar e aliviar aquela pressão, e muito menos o fazia. Mas conseguia sentir quando começava a se formar uma ereção em seu baixo ventre, já que era exatamente no clímax da musica, onde um frio em sua barriga se expandia, sendo seguido por um arrepio de pura excitação. Mas não era uma excitação sexual... talvez fosse isso que Madara vira em si que tinha de semelhante nele. Trataria de prestar mais atenção no corpo dele quando visse aqueles DVDs novamente.

Suspirando em deleite, deixou-se levar pela melodia até seu final, arrepiando-se deliciosamente a cada acorde agressivo que a partitura exigia de si. Acreditava que nada poderia substituir aquela sensação... era única, _completa_ e prazerosa demais. Era algo que o fazia se conectar consigo mesmo.

Imediatamente após o fim da música, ouviu alguém bater em sua porta, e teve de sorrir ao notar que Sasuke havia aprendido, ao longo dos anos, a não interrompê-lo quando estava tocando. Deu autorização para que entrasse, e a expressão receosa e levemente corada de seu irmãozinho não ajudou em nada para que a reação excitada de seu corpo de aliviasse. Franziu o cenho quase imperceptivelmente em aborrecimento, sem querer que ninguém o visse naquele estado, ao mesmo tempo em que gostava da reação que Sasuke o fazia ter. Era extremamente contraditório, e culpava seus hormônios recém despertos por aquele tipo de constrangimento.

- Nii-san? Está tudo bem? Eu te interrompi? – O menino perguntou, preocupado com sua expressão desgostosa, algo que tratou de se livrar imediatamente.

- Não, não interrompeu Sasuke. Quer alguma coisa? – Questionou, de forma um pouco mais rude do que planejara, vendo a expressão do mais novo se tornar quase entristecida.

- Eu... só queria avisar que os biscoitos estão prontos. – Ele disse, numa voz pequena e insegura, fazendo Itachi suspirar devido ao novo arrepio que correu por seu corpo diante daquele tom.

- Agora não, Sasuke. Estou ocupado. – Justificou, percebendo que o irmão havia ficado extremamente magoado por sua desculpa esfarrapada.

Sentindo-se levemente incomodado por tê-lo chateado, Itachi sinalizou com a mão para que o mais novo se aproximasse, o que ele fez, curiosamente. Com um momento rápido, deu-lhe um suave peteleco na testa, vendo-lhe o olhar surpreso e sorrindo quando percebeu-o levar uma das mãos a testa, massageando o local atingido.

- Nii-san! – Ele protestou, deixando que seu lábio inferior se projetasse para frente, num bico aborrecido, que voltou a atiçar o corpo de Itachi.

- Mais tarde eu vou comer seus biscoitos, Otouto. Já estou terminando. – Disse, tendo pressa em tirá-lo de seu quarto, já que agora tinha certeza de que seu estado poderia ser visível. Como odiava aquele tipo de situação... a forma com que seu corpo ganhava vida própria e agia sem seu consentimento.

- Promete? – Ouviu-o perguntar, de forma esperançosa, e viu-se tendo de se controlar para não tomá-los nos braços, num abraço confortante.

- Prometo. Agora me deixe terminar.

Viu-o assentir e deixar o quarto com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, o que o fez respirar fundo, aliviado. Levantando-se de sua cama, Itachi fez questão de trancar a porta. Não queria ser pego fazendo o que pretendia fazer; muito menos quando o objeto de seus pensamentos não tinha mais que oito anos, além de ser seu irmão de sangue. E, por mais estranho que possa parecer, Itachi não conseguia ver nada de ruim naquilo, enquanto suas mãos o aliviavam de forma efetiva. Era errado, e sabia disso, mas não conseguia se importar; não quando seus hormônios lhe tiravam a razão e o faziam experimentar prazeres que sequer imaginava ser capaz de sentir.

-

Quando desceu as escadas, Itachi se deparou com seu irmão sozinho na mesa de jantar, terminando o dever de casa e o esperando, com um prato cobertos de biscoitos e um copo de suco à sua frente. Gostava de quando Sasuke tentava agradá-lo daquela forma; fazia-o se sentir mais amado e querido por ele. O pequeno não fazia aquele tipo de coisa nem para a mãe deles, muito menos para o pai. Itachi era o único que recebia sua atenção especial, e o mais velho se deleitava por isso.

- Falta muito para terminar, Otouto? – Perguntou, fazendo com que o mais novo percebesse sua presença e se virasse para fitá-lo com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não! Está fácil, já estou acabando. – Ele respondeu, feliz ao ver o irmão sentar-se ao seu lado e olhar para o prato de biscoitos analiticamente. – Pode pegar, Nii-san. São todos para você! E estão gostosos, eu prometo.

Itachi permitiu que uma suave risada abafada escapasse por seus lábios diante daquelas palavras, servindo-se dos biscoitos e levando um deles aos lábios. Não poderia negar que realmente estavam bons, cumprimentando o irmão por isso. Sabia que sua mãe havia feito a maior parte do trabalho, mas o fato de Sasuke tê-la ajudado a fazer algo para agradá-lo já lhe era o suficiente.

A conversa entre os dois fluía de forma agradável, enquanto Itachi ajudava o irmão com o pouco do exercício de casa que lhe faltava, deixando o menino extremamente feliz por isso. O mais velho sabia o quanto Sasuke adorava quando lhe ensinava as coisas e passava algum tempo consigo.

Depois de alguns minutos, quando terminou o prato inteiro de biscoito, Itachi resolveu provar do suco que Sasuke muito provavelmente havia ajudado sua mãe a fazer. Porém, ao ver sua intenção, o mais novo resolveu estender-lhe o copo ao mesmo tempo em que tentava pegá-lo, fazendo com que sua mão maior esbarrasse com o copo, e a menor de Sasuke, ao tentar ampará-lo, não fosse o suficiente para evitar a queda.

O barulho de vidro se quebrando ecoou pela casa, enquanto pequenos cacos se espalhavam pelo chão e o liquido espirrava nas vestes do mais novo. Mortificado, Sasuke se levantou rapidamente da cadeira, na intenção de catar o vidro e limpar a bagunça que havia feito, mas Itachi, ao ver aquela cena, franziu o cenho e também se ergueu, colocando uma mão no ombro do irmão de forma reconfortante.

- Desculpa, Nii-san... eu não... n-não queria derrubar o seu suco. – Ele soluçou, visivelmente contendo o choro, enquanto carregava um dos cacos maiores em sua mãozinha.

- Está tudo bem, Otouto. Acidentes acontecem. – Itachi tentou tranqüilizá-lo, percebendo que suas palavras não haviam adiantado de nada ao vê-lo baixar a cabeça em auto-depreciação. – Vamos, deixe que eu cato isso enquanto você busca um pano. – Disse, levando a mão à dele, na tentativa de retirar o vidro para que ele não se cortasse.

Porém, Sasuke pareceu se surpreender com sua ajuda, pois fechou um pouco os dedos sobre o caco, numa reação inconsciente, ao mesmo tempo em que Itachi tentava puxá-lo de sua mão. Ouviu-o dar um pequeno gemido, em sobressalto, quando o vidro cortou-lhe a pele de forma efetiva, fazendo com que gotículas de sangue pingassem ao chão. Itachi arregalou os olhos imperceptivelmente, fitando, quase _perplexo_, a forma com que o sangue corria até o pulso de seu irmãozinho, manchando-lhe a pele pálida com um vermelho vivo. Sem pensar muito, deixou o caco ensangüentado cair no chão, tomando a mão de Sasuke na sua e observando o ferimento com uma fascinação quase doentia.

_Ele_ havia feito aquilo. _Ele_, Itachi, havia maculado o corpo de seu irmão. A forma com que aquela realização entrou em sua mente quase o fez morder o lábio em êxtase. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, nem muito menos porque não conseguia simplesmente desviar os olhos do machucado naquela pequena e frágil mão. Levou um dos dedos até o corte, contornando-o de forma suave, mas manchando o próprio dedo com o sangue do irmão. Ouviu-o gemer e soluçar, o que foi o suficiente para que olhasse em sua direção, notando o olhar dolorido e quase _aterrorizado_que o menor direcionava a si. Sem saber exatamente porque, aquele frio em seu estomago voltou a se alastrar por seu ventre, fazendo-o notar que seu corpo estava reagindo àquela cena. Mas não poderia suportar o fato de Sasuke começar a temê-lo e resolver evitá-lo, por isso, olhou para o irmão de forma carinhosa e quase falsamente piedosa, voltando a observar o corte afim de analisá-lo.

Era profundo, podia notar, mas não o suficiente para que levasse pontos. Por sorte, não havia ficado nenhum resíduo do vidro ali, e Itachi – ainda fascinado com a quantidade de sangue que se acumulava no ferimento – teve se controlar para não voltar a tocá-lo. Sentia o cheiro de sangue adentrar suas narinas, fazendo com que mais um arrepio o percorresse, e, numa mórbida idéia, aproveitando-se a infantilidade do irmão, voltou a olhá-lo, com um sorriso gentil no rosto.

- Não tem vidro aqui, Otouto, o que é bom. – Disse, tentando disfarçar o motivo pelo qual fitara atentamente o machucado. E Sasuke pareceu bastante aliviado com aquilo. – Está doendo muito?

- Está... tem muito sangue... tá doendo... – Ele balbuciou, sem saber bem como expressar o que queria dizer.

- Quer que eu dê um beijo para a dor passar? – Itachi ofereceu, deixando seu sorriso se alargar minimamente.

Viu o rosto de Sasuke se iluminar um pouco, demonstrando como ele estava feliz com a suposta empatia do irmão em querer fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Assentindo vigorosamente, o menino deu autorização para que os lábios do irmão tocassem seu ferimento, suavemente, mas ainda assim fazendo-o gemer de dor.

Itachi achou que seu corpo fosse explodir ali mesmo quando o liquido morno e de forte cheiro metálico tocou sua boca. Quis demorar-se ali e correr a língua por todo o corte, porém, um barulho no andar de cima, em direção à escada, o fez se conter e afastar-se, limpando os lábios com a língua. E o gosto do sangue de seu irmão, misturado em sua saliva, o deixou ainda mais extasiado, quase o suficiente para tirar-lhe o controle.

Mas foi quando ouviu passos pela escada que Itachi decidiu sair de seu torpor, instruindo o irmão a esperá-lo ali na sala, com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro buscar o kit de primeiros socorros para cuidar daquele ferimento. Sabia que sua mãe iria ver o que havia acontecido ao ouvir o barulho de vidro se quebrando e os gemidos dolorosos de Sasuke, e não poderia deixar com que ela o visse no estado em que estava.

- Oh, Sasuke! O que foi que aconteceu? – Ouviu-lhe a voz preocupada questionar seu irmão, e aquilo foi o suficiente para acabar com sua ereção, algo que Itachi agradeceu profundamente.

Pegou o kit e, ainda escutando o mais novo explicar à mãe deles o ocorrido, voltou à sala. Viu-a observar o corte para checar, novamente, se havia vestígios de vidro no ferimento, e quase suspirou de alivio quando Sasuke disse que ele já havia feito isso.

Foi então, quando ofereceu o kit a ela, que sua mãe voltou os olhos para si, olhando-o de forma agradecida por uns instantes, antes de franzir o cenho suavemente. Itachi, a principio, não entendeu o motivo daquele olhar, e ergueu uma sobrancelha para expressar sua confusão.

- Itachi, por que sua boca está suja de sangue? Você também se cortou? – Ela o questionou, observando-o atentamente, e o garoto mais velho se amaldiçoou mentalmente por não ter se olhado no espelho para ver se ficara alguma marca do sangue de Sasuke em seus lábios.

Porem, antes que pudesse responder, seu irmão deu uma risadinha satisfeita, atraindo de volta a atenção da mãe em sua direção.

- O Nii-san deu um beijo para parar a dor. E passou na hora! Já não sinto quase nada... – Ele explicou, olhando para o irmão como visível adoração.

Mas Itachi percebeu a forma estranha com que os olhos da mãe se demoraram nos seus, como se tentassem analisá-lo profundamente. Sabia que ela não acreditara em Sasuke, sobre a desculpa do suposto beijo, mas via que ela não conseguia pensar em outra alternativa para a pequena mancha em seus lábios. Percebeu, aliviado, que ela havia resolvido aceitar aquele fato ao ouvi-la suspirar pesadamente e se concentrar em limpar o machucado do filho mais novo, sem voltar a olhá-lo enquanto fazia recomendações e leves repreensões a este. Mas, intimamente, Itachi sabia que sua mãe ficaria de olho em si, e acabaria por restringir seus momentos à sós com Sasuke até entender o que havia ocorrido entre eles.

E essa certeza, ao mesmo tempo em que o irritou, o deixou extremamente aliviado; não sabia como lidar com sua nova descoberta sobre si mesmo. Pelo menos, não por enquanto. Talvez... realmente precisasse falar com Madara, por mais que não quisesse aceitar tal fato. Talvez fosse a única solução, já que, contrariando o que pensara anteriormente, _aquela_ sensação era muito mais prazerosa que a que a musica lhe proporcionava.

* * *

Não, Itachi não é um vampiro. Só pra esclarecer.


	4. III: Allegro Appassionato

_Eu sou um caos. Eu sei disso. Anos, quase 4, sem atualizar essa fic... mas bem, aqui estou eu! E não pretendo abandoná-la de forma alguma, pelo contrário! Agradeço a todos que a acompanharam e continuam acompanhando, postando reviews e me dando todo o apoio! _  
_A fic vai ser concluída, não se preocupem! Por mais que demore, não pretendo largá-la. _  
_E, pra compensar a demora, ofereço um cap extra grande! hahaha_

**Betado por Blanxe.**

* * *

_Concerno n°1:_

_III - Allegro Appassionato_

* * *

A música alta irritava seus ouvidos, enquanto a luz negra do local o deixava um pouco perturbado. Gostaria muito de saber o que estava fazendo ali, enquanto era guiado por entre corpos dançantes e feixes de luz.

Detestava boates e casas noturnas. Não fazia seu estilo, a música não lhe era agradável, muito menos o cheiro de álcool e suor que permeava o ambiente.

Madara havia lhe garantido que aquele lugar era diferente. Seu tio parecia tão empolgado com a perspectiva de levá-lo ao clube que Itachi acabou cedendo e aceitando o presente de aniversário que lhe era oferecido. Mesmo a contragosto. Na verdade, o que o fizera concordar com tal disparate fora uma promessa feita pelo mais velho há anos atrás. Nunca se esquecera daquelas palavras e agora, às vésperas de seus dezoito anos, estava prestes a descobrir do que se tratavam.

Apesar de toda a sua contrariedade, ficou satisfeito quando Madara o levou a um local isolado, batendo em uma porta de metal e trocando algumas palavras com o segurança que o atendeu. Ainda que intrigado, Itachi não questionou, apenas o seguindo porta adentro, aliviado quando a luz, apesar de fraca, se tornou normal e o som alto foi apaziguado pelas grossas paredes.

– Esse lugar é fantástico! – Seu tio exclamou excitado, enquanto praticamente o arrastava por uma escada feita de ferro e forrada por couro.

Não se dignou a responder, apenas observando os arredores e limitando-se a tentar entender porque Madara, por algum lapso sináptico, achara que ele, Itachi, apreciaria passar a noite ali. Seus pais não pareceram perturbados pelo pedido do tio de levá-lo para ter uma véspera de aniversário _irreverente_, porém o olhar desolado que Sasuke lhe lançou fora o suficiente para que sentisse uma súbita vontade de ficar em casa e ignorar a promessa do mais velho.

Mas, para sua infelicidade, a insistência de Madara conseguira ser irritante o suficiente para trazer à tona a antiga curiosidade que lhe preenchera anteriormente. Ele lhe prometera respostas àquela noite e tinha toda a intenção recebê-las. Pretendia passar o dia seguinte, a data real de seu aniversário, com o irmão mais novo, já que o pré-adolescente possessivo não aceitaria qualquer tipo de recusa quanto a isso. Sasuke era um garoto fechado e quase ranzinza, mas sabia muito bem se fazer claro em suas intenções. E Itachi era capaz de lê-lo com extrema perfeição.

Passou juntamente a Madara por mais uma porta de metal, onde outro ambiente foi introduzido à sua visão. Um ambiente que o fez estancar em completo choque, enquanto olhava ao redor sem conseguir absorver o que seus olhos captavam.

– Madara, quanto tempo! – A voz feminina cumprimentou seu tio. Uma mulher voluptuosa se aproximava lentamente de ambos, vestida em um _corset_ de couro que lhe moldava os seios e a cintura com uma perfeição quase obscena. – E quem é esse jovem adorável? – Ela perguntou, olhando para Itachi de cima a baixo com visível apreciação. – Seu?

Ouviu seu tio rir, ruidosamente, antes de passar um braço por seu ombro em pura proteção. Itachi entendeu o motivo: aquela mulher de longos cabelos acaju, lábios rosados e um olhar capaz de ver por dentro de sua alma, simplesmente exalava perigo. Ela parecia uma espécie de _succubus_, pronta para sugá-lo por inteiro a qualquer ínfimo movimento.

Mas apesar da beleza e _appeal_, Itachi viu-se surpreso ao perceber que ela não lhe interessava em nada. Sua postura altiva não lhe era atraente, assim como o corpo delineado não chamava a atenção de seus olhos. E essa descoberta o deixou um pouco mais sobressaltado do que já estava.

Não era ingênuo. Sabia apreciar mulheres e o corpo feminino, mas, por algum motivo, aquela mulher em específico não o atraía e não entendia exatamente por quê.

– Esse é Itachi, meu sobrinho. – Madara o apresentou, animadamente. – Itachi, essa é Lady Mei Terumi, a dona deste lugar.

Cumprimentou-a polidamente, percebendo, aliviado, que ela não tentou tocá-lo em momento algum. Não lhe ofereceu a mão nem requisitou a sua para um aperto, mantendo uma distância segura e agradável ao mais novo.

– Homens Uchiha e seus encantos. Seja bem-vindo, Itachi. Sinta-se à vontade. – Ela disse, antes de trocar algumas palavras com seu tio e pedir licença para se ausentar.

O mais velho o guiou até uma mesa e indicou que se sentasse. Itachi reparou que o nome de Madara estava gravado visivelmente no metal da superfície arredondada sinalizando o fato de ele não ser apenas um mero frequentador. Talvez um sócio, pela intimidade com a proprietária, mas não podia ter certeza.

– Pela sua cara, eu já sei que você está planejando meu assassinato. – Ele gracejou, fazendo com que Itachi o fitasse impassivelmente.

– Pretendo entender a situação antes.

Madara lhe ofereceu um sorriso enigmático, gesticulando para um garçom em seguida. Esperou o homem se aproximar e pediu dois drinks completamente desconhecidos a Itachi. Mesmo possuindo pouca experiência alcóolica, lidava com músicos tempo o suficiente para entender o bastante sobre a substância e suas possíveis misturas.

– A coleira no pescoço dele significa que ele tem dono ou dona, que ele é uma posse. Existem várias classes e status aqui dentro, mas vamos separar tudo em duas categorias para fins didáticos: os submissos e os dominadores. Mei, como está perceptível, é uma mulher dominadora. Ela é a dona do garçom encoleirado, que é um submisso. Entendeu?

A explicação fez com que o jovem erguesse uma sobrancelha, fitando o tio por alguns segundos antes de replicar.

– Não vejo coleira no seu pescoço. – Insinuou calmamente, observando os arredores e percebendo que os que possuíam o adereço se tratavam da minoria.

– Isso é porque eu não tenho dono e nem teria! Eu sou um dominador, Itachi. – Madara respondeu, empolgado. – E não é todo submisso que tem dono, ou todo dono que dá uma coleira. Coleira significa um relacionamento especial, sabe? Quase como um anel de noivado ou uma aliança, dependendo do caso.

Itachi franziu suavemente o cenho , percebendo a aproximação do garçom e o observando de perto. O homem parecia ávido por agradar, além de andar sempre com a cabeça baixa e jamais falar com alguém olhando diretamente nos olhos da pessoa, algo extremamente curioso. Esperou que ele se retirasse após servir os drinks, bebericando da bebida vermelha e descobrindo-se surpreso por apreciar o sabor agridoce.

– Espero que não tenha me trazido aqui para me pedir em casamento. – Respondeu ao tio após um novo gole, sem expressão alguma, mas arrancando uma gargalhada divertida do mais velho.

– Eu adoro seu senso de humor, Itachi. Lembra que eu te disse que temos muito mais em comum do que você imagina? – Ele questionou, fazendo com que o mais novo erguesse novamente uma das sobrancelhas em sua direção. – Nem adianta me olhar assim, seu pai ia me esfaquear pelos ouvidos se eu tentasse te cortejar. – O gracejo foi feito com uma nova risada. – Não, Itachi. O que eu quis dizer era que eu acredito fielmente que você seja como eu.

– Como você? – Itachi perguntou, aparentemente confuso. – Eu não creio que eu seja um idiota também.

– Não seja tão cínico! Um dominador, pirralho. Uma pessoa que gosta de manipular e controlar as pessoas. E desde pequeno, você é terrivelmente sádico.

A resposta fez com que bebesse um novo gole, com um pouco mais de avidez, tentando absorver a informação que lhe fora dada. Ele, um sádico? Dominador? Talvez isso pudesse explicar muita coisa sobre si mesmo. Mas não estava disposto a refletir sobre isso naquele momento. Não com Madara à sua frente e seu enorme sorriso estúpido de quem era presunçoso demais para se importar com consequências.

Resolveu ignorá-lo, deixando-se observar os arredores curiosamente. Percebeu desde que entrara no recinto, que as pessoas ali dentro se vestiam de maneira impecável e luxuosa, mas com a sensualidade e a ousadia do couro e do vinil. Os tons de roupa e decoração variavam entre vermelho, azul, roxo e, principalmente, preto. Havi submissos de ambos os sexos sentados aos pés de madames, que conversavam entre si enquanto estes lhe massageavam as pernas ou apoiavam a cabeça em seus colos, completamente devotados.

Todo o cenário banhado em fetiche fez com que sua mente vagasse por lugares pouco confortáveis, deixando-o distraído e tentando entender se realmente se encaixava naquela situação. Ouvia pessoas irem à mesa em que estava, cumprimentando a seu tio e a ele, mas não lhes dispensava muita atenção. O drink em seu corpo se esvaiu rapidamente, o que o fez pegar o copo quase cheio de Madara e tomá-lo para si, pouco se importando com os protestos que se seguiram.

Era informação demais, e estava tendo problemas para absorver tudo.

– E se eu realmente for igual a você? – Questionou quando se encontravam sozinhos novamente.

– Então, será uma boa coisa que você encontre logo um submisso para você. Antes que você faça um desastre. Se é que já não fez.

Apesar das palavras idiotas, a expressão de Madara era completamente séria, algo que deixou Itachi levemente intimidado. Era como se o mais velho pudesse saber o que se passava em sua mente, conhecendo-o mais a fundo do que se sentia confortável em compartilhar. Aquele aviso o remeteu a uma lembrança de anos atrás, que envolvia Sasuke e um caco de vidro, uma recordação que tentou expulsar de sua mente com toda a vontade que possuía.

– Itachi, eu conheço você. Apesar de manter essa cara de peixe morto o tempo inteiro, os seus olhos te traem. Pelo menos, comigo. Eu sei que a perspectiva de estar nesse lugar, com esse monte de gente esquisita e decoração agressiva é algo que o deixa extremamente desconfiado e desconfortável, mas eu não te trouxe aqui à toa. – Ele explicou, recuperando o copo que lhe fora tomado e dando um profundo gole. – Você sabe manipular uma pessoa, sabe brincar com a mente de alguém e sente prazer nisso. Eu não sei até aonde seu prazer vai, se isso também chega ao físico ou não, ou se está apenas dormente. Mas eu reconheço os sinais, Itachi.

Madara fez uma pequena pausa, olhando-o nos olhos com uma intensidade que o deixou inquieto.

– Você não é uma pessoa cruel, muito pelo contrário. Crueldade não tem nada a ver com isso. Você só é um _alpha_, alguém que sente a necessidade de ter o controle de tudo a qualquer custo. Seja de você mesmo, das coisas a sua volta e de quem te cerca. E acima de tudo, você é um provedor nato. Além de controlador, você gosta de prover e proteger tudo o que lhe é caro. Por isso que, desde pequeno, Sasuke só respeita e atende a você. Ele sabe que você não vai deixar nada faltar a ele e sempre vai acolhê-lo e protege-lo das asneiras do meu irmão. – O mais velho continuou, oferecendo-lhe o copo quase vazio de volta e sinalizando para que o garçom trouxesse mais bebida.

Itachi suspirou imperceptivelmente, refletindo por alguns segundos antes de retribuir o olhar intenso que seu tio lhe lançava.

– Você vai me explicar como isso funciona. – Demandou, vendo um sorriso sincero surgir no belo rosto de Madara.

– E quando foi que eu me recusei a te ensinar alguma coisa, fedelho? Eu sempre digo: tenho dois filhos maravilhosos, mas meu herdeiro é você. O melhor do DNA Uchiha, o que corre nas minhas veias, é o mesmo que corre nas suas. Você nem parece filho do seu pai! Se eu não conhecesse a Mikoto, poderia até...

– Nem ouse falar da minha mãe. – Itachi o interrompeu, olhando gravemente em sua direção. – Você fala demais.

– Alguém tem que preencher o silêncio que você deixa. E você precisa de um pouco de ação para experimentar a novidade. Pode escolher quem quiser, já que com essa sua cara de boneca, duvido muito que alguém tenha a _audácia_ de te recusar.

Rolando os olhos em pura impaciência, o mais novo sentiu-se aliviado com a chegada da nova rodada de bebidas, a qual usou como artifício perfeito para ignorar a falação inútil de seu tio. Ele apontava pessoas e dizia nomes e posições, coisas que Itachi não se importava minimamente, ainda mais depois de tudo o que ouvira.

Sabia que Madara estava certo sobre sua personalidade e anseios. Confiava nele para guiar-lhe naquele meio desconhecido e intimidador, cheio de regras e status que desconhecia. Era uma descoberta impactante que fazia sobre si mesmo, mas que, intimamente, lhe trazia certo alívio.

Suas dúvidas e receios tinham uma resposta. Bastava descobrir se seus desejos seguiam, realmente, a direção que Madara pressupunha. E tinha toda a intenção de fazê-lo ainda naquela noite.

–

Observou atentamente a escolha do sobrinho. A forma com que seus olhos percorriam cada um dos possíveis pretendentes, atentando-se a detalhes que sabia conterem mais significado que apenas aparência e beleza.

Não, Itachi não era movido por meras futilidades. O garoto tinha algo a mais pelo qual procurava.

Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando um jovem de cabelos negros e intensa pele pálida, com traços familiares, fora o escolhido. Os olhos de Itachi lhe percorreram a figura com visível interesse, atraindo e cativando a atenção do outro imediatamente. Suspirou com pesar, mas nada disse por alguns segundos, esperando que o sobrinho tomasse algum tipo de iniciativa para manifestar seu desejo; confirmar suas suspeitas havia sido mais difícil do que realmente esperava.

– Ele. – A voz suave do Uchiha mais novo rompeu o silêncio, fazendo com que Madara assentisse em confirmação. Ele sabia que era observado, portanto não teve qualquer preocupação em demonstrar mais efetivamente quem havia selecionado. - Como se dão os procedimentos neste caso?

Apesar da situação, a pergunta técnica e calculista do sobrinho arrancou uma gargalhada sincera do mais velho. Itachi nunca parecia sair de seus padrões, mesmo em situações em que estes eram desfavoráveis, e isso o divertia.

– Isso aqui não é um concerto, Itachi. Vá até ele e diga o que quer. Como submisso, é muito provável que ele atenda seu pedido, mas se não quiser, ache quem queira. – Respondeu, com a diversão clara em suas palavras. – Como é obvio que o pivete está afim de te endeusar, leve-o até o quarto 12. Estarei esperando por vocês lá.

Viu o mais novo franzir o cenho, desgostoso pelo fato de que estaria presente durante todo o ato, mas não se arriscaria a deixar Itachi sozinho em sua primeira experiência e, pelo que acreditava, contato com um lado que o jovem com toda a certeza tentara negar e reprimir durante boa parte da vida. Seria como deixar uma arma carregada na mão de uma criança e Madara não estava disposto a lidar com as consequências.

Deixou a mesa após um último gole de seu copo, dirigindo-se ao quarto que era seu por direito e retirando a chave do bolso. Era um dos sócios mais privilegiados do clube, o que lhe garantia uma infinidade de regalias as quais dividiria com o sobrinho naquela noite.

Destrancou a porta e entrou, sentando-se no sofá de veludo negro e respirando fundo novamente. Pelo que poderia perceber, Itachi não havia notado a profundidade de seus sentimentos ocultos, dado o impulso que o levara a escolher aquele jovem. As feições delicadas, a palidez de sua tez e os cabelos e olhos escuros o remetiam diretamente à genética dos Uchiha, e, naquele caso em específico, a Sasuke. O garoto não era exatamente uma cópia de seu sobrinho mais novo, mas a semelhança era evidente.

Apenas Itachi parecia não ter percebido isso a nível consciente.

Não notou a passagem de tempo, perdido em seus devaneios, e sobressaltou-se quando a porta do quarto voltou a ser aberta. Itachi guiou o outro jovem, trancando a porta atrás de si e olhando para o tio nos olhos, como se perguntasse o que fazer. Madara quis rir pela inocência do mais novo, mas não o fez; não seria idiota o suficiente de ferir o orgulho do fedelho diante de sua primeira experiência numa situação tão delicada.

– Boa noite, Sai. – Cumprimentou, sorrindo de canto e vendo o outro abaixar a cabeça imediatamente em sinal de respeito.

Conhecia Sai apenas de nome e de reputação, jamais tendo trocado sequer uma palavra com ele anteriormente. Apesar de tudo, acreditava que o sobrinho tinha feito uma boa escolha, pelo que sempre ouvira a respeito do submisso pelo clube.

– Boa noite, Senhor. – Ele respondeu, com a voz baixa e passiva.

– Meu sobrinho te escolheu para esta noite, considere isso uma honra. É a primeira vez dele, então eu estarei aqui para guiá-lo e evitar qualquer incidente. Você está de acordo? Se não estiver, pode sair daqui agora. – Declarou, sua voz perdendo a habitual diversão e ganhando toques autoritários que surpreenderam Itachi discretamente. Era um lado de si que o Uchiha mais novo não conhecia, mas que agora seria apresentado.

– Estou, Senhor. Nada me dará mais prazer do que ser o objeto ao qual Seu sobrinho usará para satisfazer os desejos pela primeira vez. – Sai respondeu, arrancando-lhe um sorriso satisfeito por suas palavras.

– Ótimo. Itachi, ele é seu em todos os sentidos. É sua responsabilidade o bem estar e a segurança dele, então não faça nada idiota. Pergunte, se tiver dúvidas. - Disse, firmemente, olhando para o outro Uchiha nos olhos. – A responsabilidade dele é o seu prazer. Faça dele o que quiser fazer e o que ele concordar. Vá até os limites dele e nunca além disso. Se você quer um brinquedo, saiba brincar, porque se quebrá-lo poderá não ter a chance de consertar.

Itachi apenas assentiu, voltando os olhos novamente para Sai a apreciando-o com uma displicência que Madara jamais havia testemunhado. Isso o surpreendeu, excitando-o de uma forma que não esperava; nunca admitiria em voz alta, mas ver o mais novo fazer sexo com aquele garoto seria exoticamente prazeroso. Itachi era de uma beleza extravagante, típica dos Uchiha, e, apesar de não sentir qualquer desejo por ele, observá-lo com outra pessoa lhe soava bastante convidativo.

Jamais negara suas tendências _voyeuristas_, e não começaria a ser hipócrita naquele momento.

– Dispa-se. – Ouviu Itachi ordenar, sua habitual voz calma soando quase agressiva.

Os olhos escuros do sobrinho corriam pelo corpo do outro com um desejo que ele não conseguia mascarar, por mais que tentasse. E Itachi sequer tentou relutar contra a vontade de tocá-lo, fazendo-o sem qualquer timidez.

A mão de Itachi se fechou nos delicados cabelos negros, trazendo Sai para perto de si em um beijo agressivo. O submisso gemeu, algo que Madara considerou positivo já que o som atiçou consideravelmente as reações de Itachi.

Seu sobrinho parecia gostar de provocar reações audíveis; a agressividade exibida aumentou em níveis alarmantes, deixando clara a inexperiência de Itachi, porém toda a sua excitação e controle.

Era como se ele estivesse em seu ambiente, apesar de tudo. Como se seu sobrinho realmente pertencesse àquela posição.

Observou atentamente quando Itachi colocou Sai de joelhos diante de si, ordenando que ele lhe desabotoasse a calça e mantivesse a boca aberta. O jovem obedeceu, olhando para o músico com luxúria enquanto seus lábios eram penetrados de forma quase brutal. O outro Uchiha havia proibido que o submisso usasse as mãos, não permitindo que ele o tocasse por qualquer motivo, ainda mantendo-o firmemente preso pelos cabelos e se movimentando para dentro e fora de sua boca.

Madara podia ver que Sai tinha dificuldades para respirar com o ritmo imposto por seu sobrinho; ouvia-o engasgar e puxar o ar com força quando lhe era dada a oportunidade, a saliva escorrendo por seu queixo em abundância e os lábios vermelhos, irritados pelo uso ao qual estavam sendo submetidos.

O que lhe causou uma centelha de orgulho, porém fora o fato de que, mesmo percebendo o óbvio sofrimento de seu parceiro, Itachi não tinha qualquer intenção de parar. Pelo contrário. Ao que lhe parecia, observar as reações de Sai apenas o instigavam a continuar, e a cada vez que o outro engasgava e parecia querer tossir, seu sobrinho se arremetia mais profundamente na garganta dele, semicerrando os olhos em puro deleite.

– Engula. – Ouviu-o ordenar, trazendo o rosto de Sai para junto de sua pélvis e assistindo a forma que a garganta do submisso se movia com intensa dificuldade para completar o solicitado.

A pele do outro Uchiha estava visivelmente arrepiada, apesar de sua expressão se manter neutra e impassível. Isso o surpreendeu, demonstrando o grau do controle que o mais novo possuía.

– Chega. – Ele declarou rispidamente, retirando-se dos lábios de Sai e o erguendo de sua posição anterior sem jamais lhe soltar os cabelos. – De joelhos na cama, com os quadris para cima.

– Sim, Senhor.

A resposta do submisso lhe ganhou um forte tapa no rosto, fazendo-o erguer os olhos em surpresa.

– Eu não dei permissão para que falasse comigo. – Itachi justificou, sua voz soando fria e distante, e Madara viu o outro assentir em concordância.

Não negaria nem para si próprio o quanto estava impressionado pelo comportamento do mais novo. Na verdade, quando levou Itachi àquele lugar, jamais imaginou que seu quieto e apático sobrinho seria um Dominador tão... perfeito. Não deveria estar surpreso já que ele era exemplar em tudo o que fazia.

Itachi era quase irreal.

A forma com que as mãos dele correram pelas nádegas de Sai após o submisso ter assumido a posição ordenada, afastando-as e o expondo sem qualquer pudor, fez com que Madara sentisse seu próprio corpo esquentar ainda mais, sua ereção visível. Acariciava-a por cima da calça, atento a todos os detalhes da cena que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos.

Orientou o sobrinho a preparar o outro antes do ato, temeroso de que ele acabasse machucando verdadeiramente o submisso, mas se admirou quando Sai concordou em receber Itachi em seu corpo sem qualquer prévia estimulação.

A forma com que o Uchiha o manipulou para que cedesse à sua vontade era quase assustadora.

Itachi o penetrou vagarosamente, mas Madara duvidava muito que isso tivesse a ver com o conforto de Sai. Mais provavelmente era algo que ele apreciava e não para poupar o submisso. Uma ordem clara que o proibia de se tocar, tentar tocar seu Dominador ou gozar fora dada, causando um suave gemido em resposta enquanto seu sobrinho entrava e saia do corpo menor com um ritmo cada vez mais intenso.

Uma das mãos de Itachi golpeou a nádega que antes apertava, distraidamente, e Madara assistiu a cena com visível diversão. O sempre tão controlado prodígio da família Uchiha estava se libertando de sua própria prisão, colocando para fora desejos que antes tentara reprimir a todo o custo, e podia afirmar isso ao reparar em cada uma das ações do mais novo.

Ele sussurrava coisas no ouvido de Sai que sequer tinha vontade de descobrir do que se tratavam, apertando seu pescoço e arremetendo-se com força em seu corpo de forma a fazê-lo gemer e implorar por clemência. Isso parecia divertir o filho de seu irmão, que apenas aumentava o ritmo e golpeava repetidamente a pele branca do jovem abaixo de si com a mão livre.

– É isso o que quer? – Ouvia-o perguntar, sua voz estranhamente rouca e sensual. Uma de suas mãos continuava a sufocar a respiração de Sai, fazendo-o engasgar e lutar para inalar o ar, enquanto a outra puxava-lhe os cabelos de forma a fazê-lo arquear o pescoço em sua direção.

– S-sim, Senhor.

Os dentes de Itachi cravaram-se no ombro nu, fazendo o submisso gritar de dor e possivelmente prazer na opinião de Madara. Podia ver o sangue escorrer pela pele clara, manchando-a assim como aos lábios do sobrinho que parecia se deliciar com aquele ato.

Erguendo as sobrancelhas, viu-se admirado com a escolha de Itachi. _Blood play_ era uma prática rara dentro do BDSM, e considerada de extrema _finesse_. Ironicamente, encaixava-se com a personalidade do mais novo. Teria de orientá-lo depois sobre o uso de acessórios e práticas seguras, para evitar que ele recorresse a métodos tão bárbaros de conseguir o que queria.

Enquanto se tocava, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos corpos que se moviam diante de si, Madara sentia-se satisfeito. Tanto consigo mesmo quanto com o outro Uchiha. Estivera certo em trazê-lo para aquele local antes que fosse tarde demais, deixando-o libertar-se de seus próprios desejos.

Só esperava que Itachi fosse generoso e permitisse que usasse o submisso após aquela sessão. Sabia perfeitamente bem que sua mão não seria o suficiente para satisfazê-lo naquela noite.

–

Acordar no dia seguinte não havia sido uma tarefa agradável. Talvez, se não fosse a presença de Sasuke ao seu lado, teria permanecido na cama durante toda a manhã.

Seu irmão o olhava num misto de expectativa e aborrecimento por seu estado letárgico, claramente excitado por algum motivo que Itachi não conseguia identificar. Sorriu para ele, um sorriso discreto e quase imperceptível, mas que fez a expressão do mais novo se apaziguar.

– Bom dia, otouto. – Itachi o cumprimentou, correndo as mãos pelos próprios cabelos na tentativa de desembaraçar os nós que haviam se formado. Chegara tão cansado; alcoolizado o suficiente para que não conseguisse raciocinar com precisão e clareza, fazendo com que se deitasse nas roupas em que se encontrara na noite anterior.

E agora ele estava uma completa lástima.

– Se divertiu ontem? – A voz de seu irmão refletia nitidamente o incômodo que sentia por ter sido abandonado, fazendo com que Itachi quisesse sorrir novamente. Sasuke conseguia ser adorável quando queria, mesmo mantendo aquela expressão zangada e um humor difícil de lidar.

– Não tanto. – Respondeu, tentando fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

– Hn. Parabéns, Nii-san.

A voz contida do menino fez com que Itachi respirasse fundo, puxando-o para um abraço e o surpreendendo visivelmente. Sentia falta de seu irmãozinho carinhoso, que vivia em busca de sua atenção e afagos. Incomodava-lhe o quanto Sasuke havia se tornado distante com o passar do tempo. Suspeitava que as cobranças do pai em cima do mais novo eram a causa de tal afastamento e isso o fazia sentir uma pontada de irritação direcionada ao genitor.

Por mais que Sasuke demonstrasse o quanto ainda queria sua atenção e presença constantes, Itachi percebia que o garoto se tornava cada vez mais reservado em suas vontades e afetos. Quase como se receasse exibir o que realmente sentia, como se temesse alguma espécie de rejeição. Itachi não entendia exatamente o que se passava na mente do pré-adolescente, mas continuava pensando em uma forma de reverter a situação.

Sasuke era a pessoa mais preciosa em sua vida e sempre fora.

O abraço foi desfeito poucos segundos depois e Itachi percebeu, com um olhar divertido, que um leve rubor cobria o rosto pálido de seu irmão. O embaraço do mais novo era visível, mesmo quando ele tentava disfarçar com sua agora habitual carranca.

– Obrigado, Sasuke. – O mais velho agradeceu pelas congratulações, sentando-se na cama e respirando profundamente em cansaço. Queria amaldiçoar Madara pela noite anterior, mas, apesar de tudo, aquela aventura inoportuna lhe trouxera mais respostas do que estava disposto a lidar no momento.

– Se arruma rápido, eu vou te esperar lá embaixo. – Sasuke declarou, levantando-se e lançando um olhar demorado ao irmão, o gesto provocando em Itachi o erguer de uma sobrancelha em mudo questionamento. – É uma surpresa.

A confissão do mais novo fez com que outro sorriso discreto se delineasse em seus lábios e Itachi assentiu, percebendo que a expectativa nos olhos do irmão havia se tornado ainda mais evidente. Esperou-o sair do quarto para se dirigir ao banheiro, permitindo-se tomar um banho rápido e relaxante para eliminar os resíduos da noite anterior acumulados em seu corpo.

Vestiu-se rapidamente com roupas simples e confortáveis, evitando pensar na experiência com Sai e descendo as escadas à procura do irmão. Apesar de estar com fome, esperaria pela surpresa de Sasuke antes de passar pela cozinha e beliscar alguma coisa, já que tinha certeza que era ansiosamente aguardado pelo mais novo na sala. E tal certeza se confirmou quando se deparou com os pais, que lhe ofereceram os cumprimentos por seu aniversário e um olhar ansioso do irmão ao lhe estender uma pequena caixa de presente.

Franzindo o cenho em curiosidade, Itachi abriu o embrulho. As sobrancelhas ergueram-se em surpresa ao tomar conhecimento do conteúdo.

Eram chaves de carro. Novas, sem uso, pelo que podia perceber. Retirou-as da caixa, analisando-as cuidadosamente antes de sentir o peso do olhar do irmão sobre si.

– Você vai ficar olhando para a chave? O carro está lá fora. – Ele declarou, puxando Itachi pelo punho e praticamente o arrastando para o quintal sob o riso divertido da mãe.

O automóvel era simplesmente deslumbrante. Um Camaro de intensa cor vermelha, algo que sabia ter sido estilizado apenas para si, com bancos de couro e um sistema de som que sequer imaginara existir em um veículo, dentre outros adereços que o fizeram arregalar os olhos discretamente em assombro.

Itachi não sabia o que dizer. Sasuke o olhava em expectativa clara, parecendo extremamente ansioso por sua reação, isso fez com que sua expressão se suavizasse e um mínimo sorriso se adornasse seus lábios.

Pela linguagem corporal de Sasuke, pressupôs que havia sido ele quem escolhera seu presente, e a consideração e o bom gosto do mais novo alargaram consideravelmente seu sorriso, fazendo com que Itachi levasse seus dedos à testa do irmão abruptamente, porém de forma carinhosa, como uma demonstração de afeto velada.

Era uma espécie de código desenvolvido por ambos desde a infância e, por mais que a expressão de Sasuke se fechasse e ele levasse a mão até a parte atingida de sua face em aparente aborrecimento, seus olhos negros sempre se iluminavam em satisfação. Ele entendia o significado daquele gesto e o apreciava à sua maneira.

– É um ótimo carro, Otouto. – Respondeu, observando um pequeno e quase tímido sorriso surgir no rosto do mais novo.

– Esse Camaro ainda nem saiu no mercado, e tudo o que ele tem foi escolhido a dedo antes da fabricação. Ele tem 508 cavalos, acredita?

– E onde você gostaria de ir agora testar toda essa potência? – Itachi questionou, balançando a chave suavemente de forma sugestiva.

O sorriso de seu irmão aumentou, fazendo com que novamente parecesse aquela criança feliz que era há alguns anos atrás. Sasuke simplesmente se adiantou até o carro, impulsivamente, abrindo a porta e voltando a olhar para o mais velho ao ouvir o riso raro e suave lhe acompanhar. A adoração em seus olhos era tão intensa que causou o cessar do riso de Itachi, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem e que o mesmo sentimento pudesse ser transmitido naquela muda comunicação que por longos segundos se estendeu.

– Você escolhe. O aniversário é seu. – A voz, que começava a ganhar tons graves, orientou, fazendo com que Itachi assentisse em concordância e se dirigisse para o seu lado do automóvel.

Adentrou-o, fechando a porta e voltando a fitar o mais novo com uma leve, mas perceptível, centelha de diversão no olhar. Era algo que apenas Sasuke conseguia arrancar de si; seu irmão era o único que tinha o privilégio de vê-lo além do que permitia ao resto do mundo, além de Madara.

– Sorveteria, então. – Declarou, ligando o carro e sorrindo diante do grunhido quase sofrível que ressoou pelo carro, oriundo do banco do carona.

–

Detestava reuniões de família.

A verdade era que detestava reuniões em geral, mas suportaria aquela somente pelo fato de que era o aniversário de seu irmão.

Ainda estava empolgado pelo carro novo que havia escolhido como presente; passara meses pesquisando e comparando os diversos modelos, antes de sugerir exatamente o que se encaixava mais na personalidade de Itachi para que os pais analisassem e comprassem.

Queria o presente perfeito para o mais velho.

Sabia que havia sido bem sucedido quando os olhos de seu irmão tornaram-se suaves em gratidão, e o levou para diversos passeios — os quais ele aproveitou sem qualquer reserva. Estava contente por Itachi estar feliz e até mesmo uma reunião familiar se tornava tolerável diante daquela situação.

Os convidados chegaram aos poucos, os primeiros sendo logicamente Madara e seus filhos idiotas. Não tinha nada contra Obito, que era até divertido apesar de extremamente estúpido, mas Shisui lhe dava nos nervos. O primo era abusado e não tinha a menor consideração pelo espaço pessoal alheio, principalmente de Itachi.

Ele estava sempre tocando e abraçando seu irmão, criando com ele uma intimidade que Sasuke achava irritante. Itachi nunca gostou muito de ser tocado, e Shisui ignorava tal fato e se aproveitava das situações para basicamente se jogar em cima do primo descaradamente.

Idiota irritante.

Preferia nem pensar em Madara, já que o tio havia sido alguém que bloqueara de sua mente e preferia ignorar a maior parte do tempo. Ele era o mais imbecil dentre todos os idiotas e não merecia sequer sua atenção.

Alguns dos poucos amigos de Itachi estavam presentes, assim como pessoas importantes no ramo da música e colegas de seus pais.

Itachi se encontrava o tempo inteiro ao seu lado, e por isso agradecia imensamente. Pensou em entrelaçar os dedos de Itachi aos seus, mas isso o fez torcer o nariz em desgosto por si próprio; não era mais uma criancinha para depender tanto do apoio do mais velho. Itachi, com certeza, pensaria menos dele se procurasse por sua mão.

Era apenas um almoço. Não precisaria da segurança do irmão para aguentar até o fim, já tinha treze anos e não era mais um bebê chorão.

O que lhe chamou a atenção, entretanto, foi quando Madara guiou um casal desconhecido para dentro da sala, e reparou que eles traziam consigo um garoto da sua idade. Seu tio estúpido parecia exultante (como sempre) com a presença do homem loiro, cumprimentando a ele e a sua esposa enfaticamente, e bagunçando os cabelos claros do filho deles.

Franzindo o cenho em confusão, que foi logo sanada com o início das apresentações. Sua mãe abraçava a mulher ruiva, demonstrando afeto e saudades verdadeiras, enquanto seu pai apertava a mão do esposo dela com um respeito mudo.

– Itachi, este é Minato, o antigo guitarrista da minha banda. Acho que se lembra dele, certo? – Madara apresentou e Sasuke viu seu irmão cumprimentar o loiro com um de seus pequenos e discretos sorrisos no rosto. – Ele está de volta à cidade e vai trabalhar conosco.

– Isso é ótimo. – Itachi falou, iniciando uma conversa com o tal Minato imediatamente sobre trabalho.

Sasuke tentou evitar que a carranca desgostosa surgisse em seu rosto, falhando miseravelmente. Aquele não era o momento para que lhe tirassem o irmão, envolvendo-o em trabalho e música justamente no dia de seu aniversário. Aquele era o momento para Itachi relaxar e passar tempo com seu irmão mais novo, mas Madara, como lhe era habitual, havia estragado tudo.

– Sua cara de felicidade me assombra, Sasuke. – Ouviu seu tio ironizar, bagunçando-lhe os cabelos da forma que sabia bem o quanto detestava. – Este é Naruto e ele tem a sua idade. Vocês vão estudar juntos, então seria bom se você não o assustasse com essa sua expressão de diversão intensa.

Sasuke ouviu Naruto rir das piadas ridículas de seu tio e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, odiando o outro menino imediatamente. Ele tinha enormes olhos azuis que não aparentavam guardar muita inteligência, assim como cabelos loiros e pele bronzeada. Havia, também, cicatrizes esquisitas em seu rosto, mas sua mãe sempre lhe ensinara a não questionar coisas que não lhe diziam respeito e essa era uma lição que Sasuke sempre levara a sério.

– Olá! - Naruto o cumprimentou, estendendo a mão com um sorriso demasiadamente _besta_ no rosto. De certa forma, ele o lembrava uma versão loira de Madara e isso o aborreceu profundamente.

– Hn. – Respondeu, sem qualquer intenção de segurar a mão dele e retribuir o gesto. Sentiu, porém, os olhos de Itachi pesarem sobre si e virou-se para encarar o mais velho, quase enrubescendo ao notar a leve repreensão que ele exibia. Sem pensar muito, segurou a mão de Naruto com pouca vontade, apertando-a e a soltando em seguida. – Oi.

O mínimo e quase imperceptível sorriso de seu irmão, que apenas ele conseguia notar, exibia certo orgulho por sua atitude, e o coração de Sasuke acelerou diante da aprovação do mais velho. Sentiu a mão grande e quente do outro pousar em seu ombro, apertando-o carinhosamente para demonstrar sua satisfação e isso fez com que sorrisse espontaneamente.

Se Itachi achava que deveria ser agradável com o tal Naruto, não tinha motivos para desacatá-lo. Isso não significava que tinha que gostar do retardado; seu irmão sabia que não poderia fazer milagres.

– Você não gosta muito de conversar, né? – O loiro declarou, coçando a cabeça de forma despojada, enquanto o analisava atentamente com aqueles olhos de um azul tão irritante quanto sua personalidade.

– Sasuke é um pouco tímido. – A voz grossa e calma de Itachi respondeu ao outro, fazendo com que Naruto se virasse para observá-lo. – Você terá que desculpá-lo, Naruto-kun. Depois de um tempo, tenho certeza de que as coisas vão melhorar.

Sasuke quis grunhir por diversos motivos. Primeiro, porque o idiota estava olhando para o _seu_ irmão com uma expressão de intensa admiração, que o fez querer socá-lo. Ele não conhecia Itachi, então, por que o olhava assim? O irmão era _seu_, e Sasuke não precisava de mais um imbecil tentando roubar mais do pouco tempo que possuíam juntos.

Segundo, porque Itachi sorria afavelmente para Naruto, estendendo a mão a ele e o cumprimentando de um jeito que fez a expressão de Sasuke se fechar ainda mais. Por que o mais velho tinha que ser sempre tão educado e gentil? As pessoas, como aquele idiota, não mereciam sua atenção, por mais que ele estivesse disposto a concedê-la.

E terceiro, pois, acima de qualquer coisa, não era _tímido_! Só não gostava de pessoas e isso não era o menor indício de timidez.

– Você é Itachi, certo? Meu pai falou muito de você! Até me mostrou um vídeo onde você tocava violino e nossa, você é demais! Ele me contou que começou com cinco anos, é verdade? Uau! Eu queria ser tão bom quanto você! Meu pai me ensina um pouco de guitarra e diz que eu levo jeito, talvez seja até verdade... – Naruto desatou a falar em um fôlego só, rindo um pouco antes de continuar. – Mas acho que nunca vou chegar ao seu nível! Você é um gênio! E famoso, ainda por cima! Quando eu crescer, quero ser como você, Itachi. Só não deixa meu pai ouvir isso, ele vai ficar magoado comigo.

Sasuke o fulminava com o olhar, analisando a forma com que a enxurrada de palavras saia de sua boca sem que ele sequer respirasse. Era inacreditável e o Uchiha mais novo pegou-se desejando que ele engasgasse com a própria saliva e sufocasse para que calasse a boca e deixasse seu irmão em paz.

Para sua surpresa – e desgosto – Itachi recebeu seu excesso de palavras com um sorriso um pouco mais proeminente, respondendo-o com educação e uma enorme dose de modéstia. Queria poder bloquear a voz de Naruto de sua mente para efetivamente ignorá-lo, mas, por algum motivo, aquela voz alta parecia passar por cima de todas as defesas que implantara, atormentando-o intensamente.

Ainda mais pela forma com que ele interagia com o seu irmão.

Agradeceu intimamente à mãe quando ela convocou a todos para o início do almoço; se ela não os tivesse interrompido, tinha certeza que acabaria cedendo ao seu impulso infantil e puxando Itachi para longe daquele loiro tagarela. E mesmo sentando-se ao lado do mais velho à mesa, podia ouvir a voz de Naruto (que, infelizmente, encontrava-se ao seu lado) derramar elogios e tentativas de conversa com Itachi, visivelmente encantado pela presença de dele.

Por mais que isso o tirasse do sério e trouxesse uma estranha inquietação ao seu peito, sabia que o outro Uchiha exercia uma espécie de fascínio nas pessoas; todos queriam se aproximar, estar perto dele e até mesmo tocá-lo. Como se Itachi fosse uma espécie de anjo ou algo parecido. Sentia o mesmo, obviamente, mas aquele era seu direito já que o outro era seu irmão mais velho e sempre dispensara o tempo que tinha sobrando para lhe dar atenção.

Esse tempo vinha diminuindo com o decorrer dos anos, deixando-o preocupado e magoado, com medo de perder o pouco que tinha de Itachi. Mas confiava no irmão e em suas palavras de que sempre estaria ao seu lado, não importava o que acontecesse.

Era a única coisa que acalmava aquela agitação em seu interior quando cogitava a possibilidade de perdê-lo.

–

O jantar, para sua surpresa, transcorrera mais depressa do que o esperado. Talvez pelo fato do irmão incluí-lo em todas as conversas que mantinha com Naruto, ou pela forma como demonstrava seu afeto com pequenos gestos e sorrisos discretos.

Aquilo fazia com que se sentisse querido e especial, trazendo um familiar calor ao seu peito.

Sua mãe acabou por sugerir que levasse Naruto para jogar videogames, e o loiro aceitou prontamente, lançando-lhe um desafio que arrancou um sorriso irônico de seu rosto. Subitamente empolgado, levou-o até a sala de jogos, com toda a intenção de arrancar aquela superioridade que Naruto exibia.

Humilharia o loiro idiota e lhe mostraria quem era o melhor dentre os dois.

As horas haviam passado sem que sequer percebesse, entretido no jogo eletrônico e surpreso com o adversário que Naruto demonstrara ser. Estavam empatados, com duas vitórias para ambos, e pretendia acabar com aquele placar e coloca-lo a seu favor.

O outro garoto estava tão concentrado quanto a si próprio e, para sua surpresa, mesmo com uma expressão extremamente estúpida e a forma com que mordia a língua, ele se mantinha quase completamente calado. Quase.

Um barulho do outro lado do corredor, porém os interrompeu, fazendo com que se olhassem imediatamente em surpresa. Podia ouvir a conversa que parecia agitada, e reconheceu a voz de um de seu mais odiado primo poucos segundos.

Sinalizando para que Naruto permanecesse quieto e recebendo uma afirmativa do outro, caminharam para fora da sala de jogos em silêncio, seguindo discretamente em direção ao som escutado. Não queria ser visto antes de saber o que estava acontecendo, por isso guiou o outro garoto para que se mantivessem invisíveis, localizando o aposento em que Shisui se encontrava com a outra pessoa e observando por entre a porta entreaberta.

Percebeu que Naruto fazia o mesmo, tão curioso quanto ele próprio, e agradeceu a capacidade do idiota de se manter calado por tanto tempo seguido.

Entretanto, surpreendeu-se quando identificou que a pessoa que estava naquela sala com seu primo era ninguém menos que Itachi. Seu irmão exibia uma expressão fechada, de suave desagrado, enquanto o primo gesticulava e o segurava pelos ombros como se tentasse convencê-lo a algo.

– Merda, Itachi! – Ouviu-o bradar, visivelmente alterado.

– Fale baixo. Não há motivos para gritar aqui. – Seu irmão o repreendeu, com uma rispidez que deixou Sasuke levemente sobressaltado, já que nunca o vira daquela forma.

– O que mais eu preciso fazer? Mover montanhas? Matar alguém? – Shisui questionou, transtornado, enquanto movia as mãos para o rosto de Itachi com uma expressão estranha no semblante. – Eu faço o que for preciso e você sabe disso.

O choque de Sasuke fez com que sua respiração falhasse e seu coração explodisse no peito. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Não _conseguia_ aceitar.

Os lábios de Shisui cobriram os de Itachi em um beijo passional, enquanto as mãos dele adentraram os cabelos de seu irmão de forma carinhosa. Quis abrir aquela porta e gritar, arrancando o mais velho de cima de seu _Nii-san _e o socando até que ficasse inconsciente.

Ele não tinha o direito! _Ninguém_ tinha o direito! Quem Shisui pensava que era para tocar seu irmão daquela forma?!

Sentiu-se sufocar, cerrando os punhos e tentando controlar sua respiração. Uma mão, porém o segurou antes que entrasse na sala e desfizesse aquela cena; Naruto o olhava com uma seriedade que não imaginava que ele possuísse, e sinalizava para que esperasse e não fizesse nada por enquanto.

Seus olhos voltaram para a sala e, com um alívio intenso, Sasuke viu que Itachi afastava Shisui em clara rejeição. Aquilo fez com que uma onda fria corresse seu corpo, acalmando-o e o fazendo relaxar, agradecendo mentalmente por Naruto ter tido perspicácia o suficiente para mantê-lo onde estava.

– O que eu quero você não pode me dar, Shisui. – A voz de Itachi rompeu o silêncio, extremamente fria e firme.

– E o que é isso que eu não posso te oferecer? – O primo falou, parecendo frustrado e extremamente magoado, correndo as mãos pelos próprios cabelos em agitação.

O rosto de Itachi se transfigurou em algo que Sasuke não conseguia reconhecer. Um sorriso malicioso, _cruel,_ tomou os lábios cheios do mais velho, fazendo com que sua habitual expressão gentil e impassível esmorecesse; era como se aquele jovem diante de Shisui fosse outra pessoa.

Em sua surpresa, Sasuke observou o irmão segurar os cabelos do primo com força, colocando-o de joelhos diante de seus pés e o olhando com uma expressão de intensa superioridade.

– O que eu quero, Shisui, não é um amante dedicado. Não é carinho, amor ou qualquer uma das promessas que você me fez. – Itachi disse, pausadamente, sua voz contendo um tom que, por algum motivo, fizera a respiração de Sasuke simplesmente _desaparecer_. – Eu quero _tudo_. Quero que seja o meu objeto, feito apenas para o meu prazer e meus caprichos. Quero quebrar você em mil partes e te reconstruir de volta. Quero que você abdique do seu orgulho e viva apenas por mim.

A expressão incrédula e dolorosa de Shisui quando os dedos de Itachi apertaram ainda mais os fios que seguravam, trazendo o rosto do primo próximo do seu enquanto falava, deixou Sasuke impaciente e agitado, sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo naquela sala ou mesmo com seu próprio corpo.

Quem era aquele demônio que havia assumido o corpo de seu irmão? Quem era aquele _ser_ que jamais imaginara que pudesse existir dentro de seu amável Itachi?

E, acima de tudo, por que aquilo o deixava tão _quente_ e perturbado?

– Você acha que pode fazer isso por mim, Shisui? – Itachi voltou a falar, sua voz irônica e insinuantemente... _sensual._

– Você é doente...

A gargalhada de Itachi, seca, breve e praticamente muda, foi a última coisa que escutou antes que Naruto o arrancasse do lugar onde estavam, correndo de volta para a sala de jogos e fechando a porta atrás de ambos. Suava frio, seu coração estava disparado e sua boca seca. Não sabia o que havia acontecido e os olhos azuis do loiro, focados de forma preocupada em si, apenas o confundiam ainda mais.

– Eu não vou contar para ninguém. – Naruto sussurrou, olhando com certo embaraço para seu short.

Foi apenas então que Sasuke percebeu o volume acentuado dentro de sua veste, causado pelas reações estranhas de seu próprio corpo pela cena testemunhada.

E foi naquele momento, quando seus olhos negros voltaram a fitar os azuis de forma intensa e cheia de cumplicidade, que soube ter encontrado seu primeiro e melhor amigo.


	5. Interlúdio II - yamanai ame

_Interlúdio I  
__Parte I  
_止まない雨 _  
(yamanai ame)_

* * *

Mais um dia.

Respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e desligando o despertador. A chuva que caía incessantemente desde a madrugada fazia com que tal tarefa fosse ainda mais difícil, mas não tinha opção, de qualquer forma. Seu humor já estava péssimo, o que não era uma ocorrência rara; bem pelo contrário. Não se lembrava da última vez que estivera de bom humor na verdade e sequer se importava.

Levantou-se da cama, rumando para o banheiro na intenção de tomar um banho rápido e afastar o sono que ainda o consumia. Em exatos quinze minutos, como lhe era habitual, estava pronto. Não perdera tempo com escolha de roupas, já que não estava preocupado com sua apresentação, prezando pela objetividade.

Saiu do quarto logo depois, descendo as escadas e indo em direção à cozinha. Pelo cheiro que permeava a casa, sua mãe estava preparando o café da manhã, o que o motivou a se apressar. A voz grossa de seu irmão pode ser ouvida assim que adentrou o aposento, fazendo com que um minúsculo sorriso emergisse pelos lábios de Sasuke.

Era uma reação automática que, mesmo com toda a sua mudança durante os anos, não fora capaz de apagar. Itachi sempre causara reações em si que não conseguia prever ou modificar, já que estavam tão encrustadas em seu ser que se tornaram uma parte de quem ele, Sasuke, era.

Percebeu que os olhos negros do Uchiha mais velho pousaram em sua figura quando sua presença fora notada. Os lábios de Itachi se contorceram em um sorriso pequeno, porém, afetuoso, algo que fez o coração de Sasuke acelerar consideravelmente. Era sempre assim, já estava acostumado, mas isso não o fez hesitar em se aproximar do irmão e sentar-se ao seu lado na mesa. Por mais estranho que se sentisse com toda a situação, não conseguia evitar a busca por maior proximidade, como se ainda fosse uma criança ávida por atenção e não um adolescente de dezesseis anos.

- Bom dia, Otouto. – Itachi o cumprimentou, levando o dedo à sua testa como lhe era costumeiro.

Fez uma careta, mantendo a tradição daquele gesto, mas não tentou esconder sua diversão.

- Bom dia, Nii-san.

Percebeu que eram observados pela mãe, que sorria de forma afetuosa e aguardava o fim da troca entre ambos para servir a refeição. Sem que entendesse o porquê, ser pego em seu momento com Itachi o irritou, fazendo com que franzisse o cenho e ignorasse o rubor que tentava tomar seu rosto.

Por algum motivo estranho, sentia-se invadido, mas ignorou também tal sentimento fútil e tomou um gole de seu suco, mentindo para si mesmo que o gesto não fora motivado por uma tentativa idiota de se esconder por trás do copo.

Itachi o observava dessa vez, seu olhar extremamente divertido pelo óbvio embaraço que o mais novo exibia. Sasuke olhou feio em sua direção, tentando (mesmo sem conseguir) ignorar também a suave gargalhada que seu irmão o ofereceu.

Mas era sempre assim. Sempre que Itachi ria, algo raro para o mais velho, um arrepio corria a espinha do Uchiha mais novo, fazendo-o se amaldiçoar em todas as línguas que conhecia. Sentia-se um perfeito idiota por todos os sentimentos e sensações que seu irmão evocava em si, mas era bom em esconder suas emoções.

Pelo menos, era o que vivia dizendo a si mesmo.

Naruto costumava a discordar, mas se precisasse da opinião de um imbecil teria pedido em voz alta.

- Quer uma carona, Sasuke? – Itachi questionou, arrancando-o de seus pensamentos pouco agradáveis.

Assentiu em concordância, terminado seu café da manhã rapidamente e pegando o embrulho com o almoço que a mãe lhe oferecera, antes de seguir o irmão para o carro. Mesmo depois de todos os anos que haviam se passado, ainda adorava aquele maldito Camaro vermelho que escolhera para ele. Sentia o mesmo prazer em receber caronas de Itachi que sentira quando o mais velho o levara para passear pela primeira vez.

- Quando você vai me deixar dirigir o seu carro? – Questionou, fechando a porta após sentar-se confortavelmente no veículo.

- Quando você souber dirigir.

- E quando você vai me ensinar? – Perguntou, com a voz soando mais ávida do que gostaria. Olhava para o rosto do irmão, mesmo sabendo que não encontraria reação alguma em sua natural impassividade.

- Acho que esse fim de semana eu devo estar livre. – Itachi respondeu, fazendo com que seus olhos se iluminassem automaticamente. Queria abraça-lo, mas não o fez, limitando apenas a sorrir verdadeiramente para o mais velho e receber o mesmo tipo de sorriso em troca.

- Vou cobrar.

Com o passar dos anos, o tempo que dividiam se tornara tão escasso que Sasuke várias vezes se pegara indo até o estúdio onde Itachi trabalhava só para ter uma desculpa para vê-lo por alguns minutos. O mais velho estava sempre muito ocupado, sempre imerso em sua música e nunca tendo muito tempo para dividir com seu irmão mais novo.

Não conseguia lidar com tal fato, para ser sincero. Por mais que isso o fizesse se sentir infantil, a necessidade que sentia de estar por perto, de ser _notado_ por Itachi o fazia agir e reagir de forma irracional. Não conseguia sequer se entender, para falar a verdade. Era como se o outro Uchiha o mantivesse preso em uma espécie de encanto, o qual não conseguia quebrar e se libertar; precisava da atenção de Itachi, de vê-lo sorrir, de observar seus olhos se iluminarem suavemente em orgulho por algo que ele, Sasuke, fizera.

E aquilo simplesmente o deixava louco.

- No que tanto pensa, Otouto? – A voz grossa de seu irmão interrompeu sua linha de pensamento, fazendo com que se virasse para olhá-lo.

- Nada. – Respondeu, sentindo-se um pouco idiota. Obviamente não poderia expor ao irmão o conteúdo de seus pensamentos, mas não gostara muito menos da forma com que a postura de Itachi se tornara levemente defensiva.

Não era algo perceptível, na verdade, mas Sasuke o observava a tempo demais para reconhecer cada reação, até mesmo as involuntárias, que seu irmão produzia. Os ombros dele se tornaram mais rígidos e os lábios levemente franzidos, demonstrando que ele estava decepcionado por sua resposta.

Seu peito se apertou, fazendo com que sentisse raiva de si mesmo por ter desagradado Itachi. Mesmo que não pudesse falar sobre o que lhe atormentava, toda aquela gama de emoções que seu irmão causava seu interior fazia com que quisesse simplesmente abrir a porta do carro e sair de perto dele, evitando a proximidade com o motivo de sua confusão e tormento.

Mas sabia que não conseguiria, _nunca_ conseguiria.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto, franzindo o cenho gravemente. Era um idiota. Mil vezes idiota.

- Sasuke?

A voz curiosa de Itachi o fez notar que seu transtorno havia sido percebido. Ótimo, era tudo o que precisava no momento. Para a sua sorte, o carro parou em um sinal, e viu então a oportunidade de fugir daquela situação, por mais covarde que essa saída fosse.

Não estava mais conseguindo lidar consigo mesmo.

- Pode me deixar aqui, eu vou andando. – Declarou, apaticamente, retirando o cinto de segurança e puxando a maçaneta da porta, com toda a intenção de ignorar a chuva que caía do lado de fora.

Uma mão forte, porém, o impediu. Seus olhos encontraram os negros de Itachi, que o analisavam de uma forma tão profunda que quase o fez estremecer. Era como se o irmão pudesse ver-lhe alma e esse era exatamente seu maior medo.

- Eu vou te levar à escola. – O mais velho _comandou_, fazendo com que Sasuke fechasse a porta entreaberta imediatamente. Fora uma reação tão automática e rápida que seu irmão pareceu levemente surpreso, assim como si próprio.

Itachi usara aquela voz, a voz que o remetia ao _demônio_ que, desde que tivera a oportunidade de saber de sua existência, consumia seus sonhos sem qualquer piedade. O demônio que tomara o corpo de seu afável irmão quando colocara Shisui de joelhos a seus pés...

_Merda._

- O que está acontecendo com você, Sasuke? – Ele demandou, sem dar chance alguma de recuo para o mais novo.

Não tinha nada para dizer que pudesse ser seguro. Nada que pudesse o livrar daquele olhar que o impedia de desviar seus próprios olhos. Maldito Itachi, maldito _demônio_!

- Não é da sua conta. – Respondeu, sua voz soando surpreendentemente irritada.

Seu irmão franziu o cenho, claramente desgostoso por sua resposta, mas não o soltou nem mesmo quando o sinal abriu e fora obrigado a dirigir até um local onde pudesse estacionar sem ser incomodado pelos outros motoristas.

Os poucos segundos de silêncio, onde aquela mão em seu braço emanava um calor praticamente insuportável que se contrastava com a frieza da expressão que lhe era dirigida, foram o suficiente para que Sasuke se sentisse sufocar. Debateu-se suavemente, tentando se livrar da pegada quase dolorosa, mas sabia ser inútil. Tanto por não querer realmente que ele o soltasse quanto por saber que seu irmão não o faria.

- Eu me preocupo com você. – O mais velho finalmente declarou, fazendo com que o coração de Sasuke falhasse, dolorosamente.

Merda. _Merda._ Maldito fosse seu irmão mais velho, maldita fosse toda aquela situação!

- Você tem uma maneira engraçada de demonstrar isso, não é, Itachi? Nunca está em casa, raramente olha para minha cara, está sempre 'ocupado demais' para seu irmãozinho estúpido! Não me venha com as suas merdas de 'estou preocupado' quando eu _sei_ que você não está nem aí! – Bradou, sem qualquer controle sobre si mesmo. Estava sufocando, se afogando em si mesmo, e não sabia o que fazer para parar tudo aquilo.

A surpresa nos olhos do mais velho não durou mais do que poucos segundos, sendo substituída imediatamente por uma mistura de dor e arrependimento, para logo depois voltar a sua habitual frieza. Sasuke teve vontade de soca-lo, de trazer de volta os sentimentos que queria arrancar de seu irmão, mas não o fez. Não o fez porque, de certa forma, estava tendo a mesma reação que Itachi, mascarando tudo o que sentia e oferecendo a ele uma defesa.

- Você não sabe de nada. – A voz do outro Uchiha fora tão fria, tão _furiosa_ e contida ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke novamente se sentiu arrepiar. – Você acha que sabe demais, mas na verdade, não sabe de absolutamente _nada_.

A mão em seu braço desapareceu e o carro arrancou, sem que mais uma palavra ou olhar fossem trocados. Itachi o deixou na escola sem sequer se despedir, e o mais novo podia notar a força com que ele segurava o volante. Como se estivesse se controlando para não esmurrá-lo. E Sasuke desejou que ele o fizesse, que o espancasse até deixa-lo inconsciente.

Talvez assim não se sentisse mais tão _vazio_ por dentro.

* * *

- Teme, se mau humor tivesse nome, seria Sasuke!

A voz estridente do loiro irrompeu por seus pensamentos, fazendo com que franzisse o cenho e lhe lançasse um olhar mortal. Não estava com paciência para Naruto e suas idiotices, por isso, sentou-se no fundo da sala. Longe o suficiente dele e dos outros colegas de classe.

- Naruto, mau humor já _tem_ nome. Não diga besteiras e pare de perturbar o Sasuke-kun. – Sakura, uma das garotas da escola que o perseguiam constantemente, declarou, oferecendo ao Uchiha um sorriso hesitante. – Bom dia, Sasuke-kun.

Ignorou-a solenemente, retirando seu material da mochila e o colocando diante de si. Queria simplesmente poder voltar para casa e se enfiar debaixo dos cobertores, para dormir até que aquele dia infernal terminasse.

Ouvia, sem computar, a discussão estúpida entre Naruto e Sakura. Diante de tantos anos de prática, aprendera a bloquear as palavras de ambos, o que fazia a tarefa de ignorá-los muito mais efetiva. Entretanto, infelizmente não aprendera ainda a arte de bloquear também suas irritantes vozes, mas era algo que estava começando a aprimorar.

Sua rotina era algo tão entediante que chegava a ser deprimente. Todos os dias a mesma coisa; pensar em Itachi, chegar à escola, suportar Naruto e Sakura e prestar atenção em aulas inúteis. A discussão com o irmão naquela manhã, sem dúvidas, havia sido uma quebra de padrão que não estava preparado para lidar.

Por mais que aparentasse sua habitual irritação e tédio, seu interior fervilhava. As palavras dúbias de Itachi não lhe dariam qualquer sossego, já que tinha certeza que permaneceria tentando desvendar seu sentido até que alguma resposta o satisfizesse.

Quase se amaldiçoou por não tê-lo questionado, mas sabia que não conseguiria fazê-lo. O poder que o mais velho emanava quando estava em posse do demônio deixara Sasuke completamente paralisado. Muito mais do que tinha imaginado.

Itachi nunca usara aquele tom de voz direcionado a si.

Além de Shisui, só vira seu irmão se transformar daquela forma em suas poucas discussões com Madara, algo que considerava simplesmente _medonho_. O tio parecia também se transfigurar, tornando o argumento em uma batalha de egos assustadora. Os dois eram quase parecidos, por mais que Sasuke se sentisse um blasfeme por comparar a perfeição de Itachi com a imbecilidade de Madara.

Foi arrancado de seus pensamentos quando sentiu um olhar pesar sobre si. Virou-se para a fonte do incomodo, percebendo que Naruto o observava com seus enormes olhos azuis emanando preocupação e curiosidade, o que apenas fez Sasuke rolar os seus. Sabia que o idiota o questionaria e perturbaria até conseguir arrancar informações de si, e não tinha muita opção. Querendo ou não, aquele loiro irritante era a pessoa que mais confiava, seu melhor amigo. Mesmo que raramente admitisse tal fato em voz alta quando sóbrio.

Desde que começaram a estudar juntos, o círculo no qual Sasuke fazia parte aumentara consideravelmente graças a Naruto e sua sociabilidade, fazendo com que experimentasse as faces divertidas da adolescência como festas e álcool. Não que apreciasse as malditas festas, mas descobrira um prazer secreto em se embriagar. Era como se fosse libertado de sua personalidade opressora, deixando-o leve e desinibido, sem qualquer preocupação.

E, naquele momento, Sasuke sentia que realmente precisava de um trago.

Sinalizou para Naruto que conversariam mais tarde, vendo o loiro assentir em concordância e retornar para uma outra rodada de discussões com Sakura. Rolou os olhos novamente, abrindo um de seus cadernos e rabiscando desenhos sem qualquer sentido. Apenas precisava de uma desculpa para evitar contato visual com os outros alunos que teimavam em querer cumprimenta-lo.

O professor entrou na sala, silenciando-a automaticamente, e deu inicio a mais uma aula desinteressante. Sasuke sequer tentou se esforçar para prestar atenção, ainda rabiscando o caderno para disfarçar. Sua mente estava longe, mais precisamente em seu irmão, e aquilo o fez querer novamente se amaldiçoar.

Estava obcecado por Itachi, como Naruto sempre dizia, e concordar com aquele imbecil apenas servia para deixar seu humor ainda mais amargo.

Merda.

* * *

O intervalo para o almoço chegou mais rápido do que imaginara, para seu alívio. Naruto simplesmente o arrastou para o local onde normalmente almoçavam quando queriam conversar sem interrupções; um dos parques da escola menos frequentado pelas crianças. As poucas que ainda insistiam em utilizar os brinquedos ultrapassados não ousavam se aproximar dos dois adolescentes diante do olhar pouco convidativo que Sasuke as lançava, o que geralmente as fazia se retesar em mágoa e o loiro idiota ralhar consigo por uns bons quinze minutos.

O que não surtia qualquer efeito além de irritá-lo ainda mais.

Sentaram em uma das mesas mais distantes na parte coberta do parque, que estava deserto por causa da chuva, desembrulhando seus almoços; Sasuke sem qualquer pressa e interesse, sabendo que Naruto devoraria metade da comida que trouxera além da dele próprio. Como sempre.

- O que o Itachi fez dessa vez, Teme? – Ouviu-o questionar, olhando-o nos olhos com aquela preocupação que lhe era habitual.

A pergunta, porém, o fez franzir o cenho. Detestava se sentir previsível, mas aprendera, com o tempo, que com Naruto era sempre assim. O amigo aparentava ser mais burro do que realmente era, o que fora uma descoberta surpreendente para o Uchiha no decorrer dos anos.

- As perguntas erradas na hora errada. – Respondeu, desviando o olhar para sua comida sem qualquer interesse.

- Dá pra explicar, Teme? Eu não tenho bola de cristal!

Respirando profundamente, irritou-se consigo mesmo enquanto contava o ocorrido da manhã para o amigo. Feria seu orgulho falar sobre Itachi, sobre a forma como ele o afetava, mas Naruto já sabia de tudo isso. Ele já testemunhara vezes demais o que seu irmão mais velho conseguia fazer consigo apenas com um olhar ou palavra, então não fazia mais sentido tentar esconder dele o que se passava. Mesmo que isso o incomodasse intensamente, na estranha sensação de estar traindo a si mesmo.

- 'Pera, para tudo! Ele usou a voz do mal? Com você?! – O imbecil o interrompeu, fazendo com que Sasuke franzisse o cenho em desconforto.

- Foi o que eu disse, não foi, dobe? – Grunhiu em resposta.

- Mas ele...

- Vai ficar me interrompendo ou quer ouvir até o final? – Questionou, irritado, vendo o loiro erguer as mãos em rendição.

- Ok, ok. Não está mais aqui quem perguntou.

Fulminando-o com o olhar, continuo a explanar os eventos daquela manhã, focando nas palavras finais de Itachi. Exibia sua confusão para o outro, esperando que Naruto lhe desse alguma interpretação sobre aquilo que não conseguira captar por si mesmo. Era outro ponto de vista, afinal de contas, e ele estava por fora da situação, o que ajudava a entender as coisas de outra forma.

Para sua surpresa, porém, o loiro permaneceu em silêncio por longos segundos, mastigando sua comida calmamente após uma garfada e aparentando estar focado em seus pensamentos. Aquilo o intrigou, mas nada disse, por mais que quisesse saber sua opinião. Naruto pensando era algo raro e não seria ele a interromper tal momento único na humanidade.

Voltou-se para sua própria refeição, beliscando alguma coisa ou outra simplesmente para não ouvir mais sermões. Não estava com fome, seu estomago completamente revirado pelos pensamentos que teimavam em inundá-lo e que não conseguia afastar mesmo com toda a sua força de vontade. Precisava saber por que Itachi dissera que ele, Sasuke, não sabia de nada com relação a sua preocupação, naquele tom de voz tão _irado_. Precisava saber o que seu irmão estava escondendo.

- Já pensou que talvez ele esteja afim de se aproximar de você e não consegue? Vocês Uchihas são umas mulas com problemas sentimentais, então eu não ia nem ficar surpreso se ele não soubesse como chegar junto. Você não é lá a pessoa mais legal do mundo e quando ele tenta, recebe patada, aí complica. – Naruto declarou, subitamente, franzindo o cenho em mais uma de suas expressões que o faziam aparentar ser ainda mais imbecil do que era, antes de continuar. – Vocês estão fazendo isso tudo errado, mas eu tenho um plano.

- E que plano é esse, senhor gênio das relações sociais? – Ironizou, ignorando as ofensas que recebera por enquanto. Tinha outras prioridades no momento.

- Vamos montar uma banda! – O loiro exclamou, sorrindo largamente para o amigo em pura animação.

Sasuke levou uma das mãos à face, cobrindo-a em visível irritação.

- Que ideia genial, Naruto. Me admira que tenha sido você a pensar nela. – Debochou, tentando conter a vontade de socar o loiro até deixá-lo inconsciente.

- Eu sei! Minhas ideias são muito boas mesmo. Nós vamos montar uma banda e vocês vão ter tempo um pro outro e vão voltar a ser melhores irmãos do mundo! Mesmo que você bata umas pensando...

- Cala a boca, dobe! – Interrompeu-o, sentindo-se enrubescer consideravelmente e voltando a enterrar o rosto nas mãos.

O que fizera ao universo para ter um amigo tão idiota? Por mais que a culpa daquela informação ter chegado ao conhecimento do loiro fora sua e do álcool, o filho da mãe não tinha qualquer pudor em utiliza-la a seu bel prazer, constrangendo Sasuke de uma forma inimaginável com suas insinuações e piadinhas. Grande amigo ele era, realmente.

- Pensa só, Teme: nós vamos ter uma banda, ensaiar no estúdio com o seu tio ou o meu pai. No estúdio, onde seu amado e lindo irmão trabalha vinte e quatro horas por dia. E vocês vão poder se ver por lá, além de terem um assunto pra conversar. Seu irmão vive de música, Sasuke, vocês vão poder falar sobre isso o tempo todo! Não é genial?

Foi então que, ignorando o sorriso empolgado de Naruto, Sasuke percebeu que a ideia realmente era boa. Muito boa. Poderia estar perto de ser irmão no ambiente de trabalho dele, fazendo o que ele mais amava, e adentrando o mundo dele. Faria parte da vida de Itachi da forma que sempre sonhara...

Estava admirado com a perspicácia do amigo, mas jamais diria isso em voz alta. Tinha uma reputação a manter.

- Só temos alguns pequenos problemas, dobe. Uma banda de dois não existe, ainda mais quando um desses dois não toca nada. – Ironizou novamente, apenas por hábito, e quase socou o amigo quando o viu rolar os olhos em impaciência. Quem Naruto achava que era para devolver seu deboche?

- Sasuke, para de ser ranzinza. Integrantes são fáceis de achar, no próprio estúdio deve ter gente querendo banda. – O loiro declarou, sorrindo subitamente de uma forma maliciosa. – E você toca sim que eu sei, e ainda chama o nome do seu irmão.

- Seu filho da puta! – Bradou, levantando-se da mesa para socar o amigo, que ria ruidosamente às suas custas. – Eu vou te matar, Naruto!

- Com essa voz de moça quando você grita, daria um bom vocalista, Teme! – O loiro argumentou, ainda rindo e esquivando dos socos que lhe eram direcionados.

- Maldito loiro imbecil. – Sasuke resmungou após desistir de acertar o amigo.

Bebeu um longo gole de seu suco, na tentativa de apaziguar seu rubor e embaraço. A verdade era que não sabia quem era mais anormal. Ele próprio, por sentir aquelas coisas estranhas pelo próprio irmão, ou Naruto, por encorajá-lo. Questionara-o algumas vezes em suas crises, recebendo um apoio que jamais esperaria de alguém; o loiro simplesmente não o julgava, declarando que estaria ao seu lado não importando o quê. Era reconfortante saber que tinha um amigo assim, mesmo que tal amigo declarasse que com um irmão como o seu, era difícil não ter pensamentos impuros.

Preferia nem se lembrar do ataque de ciúmes que aquela frase gerara em seu interior, era vergonhoso demais para si mesmo.

- Oh, Sasuke, eu tava falando sério, você daria um bom vocal. Madara pode te ensinar, o que acha?

Olhando novamente para o amigo, Sasuke refletiu por alguns segundos. O que tinha a perder? Absolutamente nada, ainda teria a oportunidade se aproximar de Itachi como sempre desejara.

- Pode ser. – Respondeu, ignorando os sons e gestos comemorativos do loiro por sua resposta.

- Agora nós temos uma banda! E o nome? Poderia ser algo como "Os Garotos Ninja", aposto que as meninas iam adorar!

Sasuke ignorou a falação do amigo, empurrando para ele seu almoço quase intocado na esperança de que a comida o fizesse calar a boca e parar de falar idiotices. Não estava preparado psicologicamente para lidar com os nomes que Naruto inventava, seu estômago não era forte o suficiente.

E Itachi jamais o respeitaria se tivesse uma banda chamada "The Saiyajins". Nem Sasuke respeitaria a si próprio.

* * *

Passara o resto das aulas rasgando bilhetinhos que Naruto lhe enviava com mais sugestões de nomes, ameaçando acabar com a tal banda antes mesmo de ela começar se ele continuasse com a palhaçada. O loiro pareceu se intimidar com sua fúria, algo raro, e finalmente parou de atormentá-lo, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Combinaram de ir até o estúdio depois da aula, na intenção de conversar com Madara sobre o projeto. Por mais que detestasse o tio, tinha certeza que ele adoraria a ideia, o que era um ponto a mais para o seu plano. O grande problema seria encontrar Itachi.

Não sabia se o irmão ainda estava bravo consigo e só a possibilidade de ainda estar o deixava mais enjoado. Mas teria que encará-lo caso quisesse levar a ideia a frente, mostrando para o mais velho que realmente sentia algum interesse por música.

Seguiu um empolgado Naruto até o carro, entrando no banco do carona e se amaldiçoando por não saber dirigir. Pretendia cobrar realmente de seu irmão as lições que lhe prometera, já que era humilhante que o loiro tivesse um carro e ele, Sasuke, nem soubesse segurar um volante.

O loiro ligou o rádio, pedindo que Sasuke cantasse as músicas que ambos gostavam para treinar sua voz. Quase o socou novamente por sua ideia estúpida, ignorando a expressão ofendida do amigo enquanto ele dirigia até o destino de ambos em silêncio. Sabia que era um protesto que Naruto teimava em fazer e Sasuke pedia aos deuses para que isso se tornasse recorrente. Só assim poderia ter um pouco de paz.

Estacionaram ao chegar, e Sasuke respirou fundo, adentrando o estúdio com nervosismo. Tinha a certeza de que encontraria Itachi com Madara, já que ambos trabalhavam juntos, mas não sabia que tal encontro seria tão repentino.

Sem que estivesse preparado emocionalmente, deparou-se com os dois Uchihas conversando em um dos corredores, e, pelo visto, não era sobre algo agradável. A expressão de Itachi encontrava-se fechada, demonstrando a irritação de seu irmão, e Sasuke quase se retesou quando aqueles olhos furiosos pousaram em si.

Para sua surpresa, porém, o rosto de Itachi se apaziguou e, apesar de ele não ter sorriso, Sasuke podia ver que ele não estava mais bravo consigo simplesmente pelo olhar ameno que ele lhe lançara. Respirando aliviado, observou o mais velho interromper sua conversa com o tio e caminhar em sua direção, visivelmente curioso por sua presença ali.

- Sasuke, Naruto. – Ele cumprimentou a ambos com um suave menear de cabeça que era, ao mesmo tempo, informal e elegante.

- Oi, Itachi! – O loiro cumprimentou seu irmão, puxando-o para um abraço que irritou Sasuke profundamente. – Faz um tempão que eu não te vejo! Tava com saudades!

- Você o viu semana passada, dobe. – Sasuke grunhiu, controlando a vontade de puxar o amigo e tira-lo de perto de seu irmão.

- Por dez minutos! Fala sério, Sasuke, você vive enchendo o meu saco que o Itachi nunca tem tempo pra você e vai defender ele agora? – O loiro rebateu após soltar o Uchiha mais velho, com um olhar vitorioso ao ver a pele pálida do Uchiha mais novo corar.

- Eu concordo com você, Naruto. Itachi trabalha demais. – Madara declarou, se aproximando e adentrando a conversa sem ter sido convidado, como lhe era típico, bagunçando os cabelos de Naruto num gesto de afeição.

Irritante, na opinião de Sasuke.

- Não creio que vocês tenham vindo para opinar em minha vida, então, algum motivo em especial? – Itachi declarou, sua voz calma fazendo com que o corte soasse educado e polido.

- Sim! Eu e o Teme queremos montar uma banda! Ainda não temos todos os integrantes, mas acho que vocês podem ajudar. O Teme quer cantar e eu vou ser guitarrista, não é demais? Ele não gostou de nenhum dos nomes que eu sugeri porque é um chato rabugento, mas ainda vamos pensar sobre isso.

Sasuke ouviu a sonora gargalhada de Madara reverberar pelo corredor e cerrou os punhos em irritação. Só esperava que seu tio estúpido não estivesse debochando deles, caso contrário, ele iria arrumar um problema.

- Uma banda, huh? Eu acho uma ótima ideia!

Madara e Naruto colocaram-se a discutir sobre os detalhes e ideias que o loiro tinha com relação a música, mas Sasuke conseguia apenas fitar seu irmão, que o olhava de uma forma estranha. Não estava acostumado com a intensidade daquele olhar sobre si; era algo novo, algo que não sabia interpretar, por isso, apenas retribuiu sem qualquer pretensão.

- Nunca imaginei que você gostasse de cantar, Sasuke. – Itachi declarou, sua voz soando intrigada e quase_ maliciosa_, para sua total surpresa.

- Tem muita coisa sobre mim que você não imagina, Nii-san. – Respondeu, deixando que sua voz tomasse o mesmo timbre, o que fez o mais velho erguer as sobrancelhas.

- Realmente.

O pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso que Itachi o lançou, porém, fez com que um arrepio corresse sua espinha e seu baixo ventre se contraísse. Aquele sorriso fizera com que todo o rosto de seu irmão se transfigurasse em algo malicioso e demoníaco, deixando Sasuke paralisado em emoções que sequer conseguia identificar. Não entendia como um gesto tão minúsculo era capaz de desfazer a imagem calma e apática de Itachi, e, na realidade, aquilo apenas o deixava ainda mais fascinante para o mais.

- Não acha, Teme? – A voz de Naruto interrompeu aquela estranha troca, fazendo com que desviasse o olhar para o amigo automaticamente. A expressão séria e pouco usual do loiro o fizera entender que ele havia acompanhado sua interação com Itachi e os interrompera de propósito. Não sabia se queria agradecê-lo ou amaldiçoá-lo.

- Hn.

- Mas é um chatão mesmo! Teme, você poderia pelo menos fingir que se importa!

A falação excessiva de Naruto foi novamente bloqueada de sua mente, seus olhos voltando a ser atraídos por Itachi, que o fitava sem qualquer expressão. Queria sentir raiva pela apatia do mais velho; era como se ele soubesse o quanto seus pequenos gestos o afetavam, deixando Sasuke em uma espiral contínua de sentimentos confusos, numa necessidade intensa de entender mais sobre ele e sobre o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo.

Isso fez com que se questionasse sobre a efetividade do plano de Naruto. Queria, sim, se aproximar de seu irmão, mas seria isso a melhor coisa a ser feita? Será que sua sanidade resistiria a Itachi?

Sasuke tinha até medo de descobrir as respostas para suas perguntas.


End file.
